


The Liberation Of Edward Nygma

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder (mentioned non graphic), Season 1, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, panic attack (minor)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: Set during season one. Oswald holds Ed hostage in an attempt to get Jim Gordon off his back so he can run Gotham however he sees fit.Unfortunately for Oswald, no one at the GCPD wants Edward Nygma back. What does he do with the head of forensics now?.Having held the man captive for weeks, the two men have become quite close. Will Oswald let Ed go free?, or kill him?, now that he is of no further use to him.Edward has plans of his own.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 161
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

He stared at the wall in front of him, his heart, having sunk into his stomach and been dissolved. It had been days now. No one was coming to rescue him.

His captor appeared in front of the cell door, their brow wrinkled softly, impeccably dressed and a tray of food in hand. “I didn’t realize they wouldn’t come for you,” They admitted. “I’m…I’m sorry.”.

Edward looked at up at his captor, with watery eyes. Nervously pushing his glasses back up his nose, he sniffed, desperately trying to hold back the tears caused by his current predicament.

"That's quite alright, Mr Penguin... I'm Sorry that I couldn't be of more help to you.".

************************************************

The Penguin needed leverage over the GCPD, Jim had become somewhat of a thorn in Oswald's side of late. That had to stop now, no-one would take him seriously as kingpin of the underworld, when Jim Gordon, thwarted him every step of the way. 

The few low level officers he had working on his payroll, were so far down the totem pole that they were next to useless. No, Oswald needed someone that the GCPD couldn't do without.

He had already sent a newly brainwashed Butch, to grab a high ranking figure from a crime scene, there were enough of them in Gotham, that Butch was sure to find one around any corner. 

Soon Oswald would have his very own prisoner, safely tucked away, so Jim Gordon would have no other choice but to back off, and allow him to run the underworld as he saw fit. 

Otherwise, his new prize would be testing the waters of Gotham harbor, with a nice new pair of cement shoes. 

Butch had done his job well, Oswald now has the head of forensics under lock and key, at a secret location. One Oswald is sure that Jim knows nothing about. 

He has already sent Zsasz to visit his friends at the GCPD, he expects a very enraged Jim Gordon to visit to demand his man back, all Oswald has to do now, is wait for the good detective to arrive.

It's been hours now with no sign of Jim. What does he think he's playing at?, Is he assembling his forces, to come storming in?. All bluff and bluster for the safe return of the head of forensics. 

Ha, Oswald won't tell him where the man is, if Jim is stupid enough to take him in, his prisoner is already as good as dead. It's not like any of his people will think to feed the man in his absence. 

*********************************************

After dinner, there is still no sign of Jim or the GCPD. He has Gabe drive him to the safe house, picking up a sandwich and drink on the way for his captive. It wouldn't do to have the man starve to death, while he waits for Jim to make his move. 

Oswald is surprised that he recognizes the man, sat hunched up, making himself look small, on the travel cot Butch had set up for the man's comfort. All going to plan, he may be here for some time, Jim can be quite stubborn when he wants to be. 

"Mr Nygma.". Oswald sends the man a smug smile, as Gabe opens the door to the cell. Dropping the sandwich and drink down onto the cot, Edward flinches away from the sudden movement, heart hammering away in his chest. 

Edward fights the urge to smile, he's insanely happy that his captor is the infamous Penguin. Although he's not sure exactly why Mr Penguin would want to hold him captive, but he thinks it will be fun to find out. 

He realizes he has been silent for too long, and the last thing he wants to do is appear rude. "Mr Penguin.". Edward manages to stutter out through his dry mouth, hoping his blush isn't too obvious, he's totally star struck, again.

He resists the temptation to regale the kingpin with more penguin facts, that hadn't worked out so well for him the last time. At least then, he had been free to walk away with his pride only dented slightly. 

Now he's at Mr Penguin's mercy, the very thought should have him tremble, make him weak at the knees. In truth, it does, but for completely different reasons, than the obvious. He's far too excited to be afraid.

Mr Penguin clearly has need of him, Edward Nygma, not Gordon or Bullock. It's utterly fascinating being faced with the prospect of tampering with evidence or advising the renowned Mr Penguin on new ways on body disposal. 

He's just about to ask what it is he can do to aid the man, when Mr Penguin turns on his heel and his lackey is locking the cell door behind them. Edward deflates, eyes downcast. "Until later then, Mr Penguin.". He mutters, barely a whisper. 

***********************************************

Ed is bored now, the sandwich consumed. One of Mr Penguin's flunkies had brought him breakfast, Ed was fairly sure that it was the same man who had grabbed him at the crime scene. 

Mr Penguin liked to surround himself with large imposing men it would seem, it sent a message, loud and clear to his enemies. Not that Mr Penguin needed to, he was quite formidable all by himself in Ed's opinion. 

But he had been hoping to see the man himself, instead he had been left to his own devices, hence the boredom had set in. 

Ed had spent most of his time constructing penguin based riddles, aided by the myriad of penguin based facts he had stored in his brain. Too exhilarated to sleep, he had then devised entire conversations with Mr Penguin in his head.

He knows that his time will be limited with Mr Penguin, Detective Gordon will ride in like a white knight rushing to the rescue. Ed admires the GCPD's newest Detective, just not quite the way his admiration shines for Mr Penguin.

Both men are opposite sides of a rather tarnished coin, the analogy makes Ed laugh. It echoes around his cell, bouncing back at him. 

Somehow he's lost track of time, and jumps with a start at the sound of a door being opened. He's already deduced that he's being held in a basement. It must be an older property, as the walls are crumbling brick. 

Through the bars of his cell door, all he can see is a wall. He waits to hear the sound of feet on concrete, his heart falls at the regular step. One of Mr Penguin's men?, or Gordon?. 

*************************************************

Oswald hurls the wine glass across the club. One of his low level thugs lies bleeding at his feet. Never taking much stock in the phrase. 'Don't shoot the messenger'. 

Jim's message still ringing in his ears. "No deal Penguin. Keep him".

The great and honorable Jim Gordon, not taking him seriously again, playing so cavalier with the life of one of the GCPD's own. Jim must take him for a fool.

He has a mind to call Gabe right now, to take him to Nygma. Prove to Jim once and for all how serious he is. Send him back gift wrapped to the GCPD in pieces.

Getting his anger under control, he will keep Nygma alive, for now. Oswald is sure that within days, Jim will spring a rescue attempt. Oswald will be waiting, he just might keep Nygma out of spite now, offer the man a job in his organization. 

No, ridiculous, what use does he have for a forensic scientist?. One that spouts penguin facts, and riddles no less.

Stepping over the groaning body on the floor, he takes the bottle from the table. He screeches for Butch to come and clean up this mess. He's surrounded by cretins and imbeciles, surely there is someone in Gotham that he can converse with on his own level.

************************************************

Mr Penguin's flunky hadn't been very nice. On his first visit, bringing breakfast, he had handed it over without a word. His inquiry about the man's boss had been met with a broad, retreating back and silence. 

He wished that silence had greeted him, when the man returned later that night with dinner. 

"Don't get too comfy, the boss will be getting shot of you soon, Gordon's not interested in getting you back".

Lies, Detective Gordon would never abandon one of their own. This 'oaf' is just playing mind games with him, although, he really doesn't look bright enough for that. 

Doubt gnaws at him, his own voice mocks him, useless, worthless, pathetic, good for nothing. Would the Detective really leave him at the mercy of The Penguin?. Is he that irrelevant to the GCPD, that they don't care if he lives or dies?.

It was Ed's third full day in captivity and he still hasn't seen Mr Penguin again. The oaf had left laughing, as Ed had spiraled. Bathed in a cold sweat, his other self had taunted him mercilessly, all night long. 

As he curled in on himself, the mantra 'you're not real, you're just a figment of my imagination', falling from his lips. The words running into each other, unraveling into a meaningless garble.

Still, his other self had ridiculed and taunted him. He wasn't good enough for the GCPD, he wasn't worthy enough for The Penguin. Sleep had evaded him, forced to endure a running commentary of his failures.

The cadence of uneven footsteps is slow to register. He stared at the wall in front of him, eyes tired and gritty from lack of sleep. His other self, reclined at the foot of the cot, without a care in the world. Humming happily to pass the time.

He smells freshly cooked food, but has no appetite. Just the thought that Mr Penguin is still bringing him food, has tears pooling. Filling up the hollow within with self pity at having let down the one man he admires the most.

Platitudes fall from the Penguin's lips. “I didn’t realize they wouldn’t come for you... I’m…I’m sorry”.

"Aww, who would have thought, that the dapper gangland kingpin, could feel pity for you". His other mocks, relentless. Razor sharp teeth ready to bite Ed to the bone.

"That's quite alright, Mr Penguin... I'm Sorry that I couldn't be of more help to you".

He pushes his glasses back in place, to cover the flinch, at his other's manic laughter. Surprised, when Mr Penguin joins him on the cot, forcing his other to flee across the room. 

"Don't mess this up for us". His other warns before he goes, casting one last glance at Mr Penguin, far too interested in the man for Ed's liking.

But his other is wrong. There is much more than pity in Mr Penguin's eyes, his cold and calculating stare, carries curiosity. Causing hope to ignites in his chest.

He's better than Gordon or Bullock, and all the rest of the GCPD. He just needs to prove himself to Mr Penguin. How hard can that be?, when the man's surrounded himself with morons.

Ed gives a tentative smile, mind racing a million miles a second. He will make himself the most important person in Mr Penguin's life, truly indispensable. How difficult can it be?.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several weeks and technically, Ed supposes he is still a prisoner, all-be-it one who doesn't wish to leave. Now he has free reign of the safe house, able to shower and sleep in a real bed again, all thanks to a growing friendship with Mr Penguin... Oswald. 

Gabe is standing guard, like a large, imposing, silent sentinel, to ensure that Ed stays put, pfft. Honestly, these past weeks have been the happiest of Ed's life, it's almost as if the world outside the safe house no longer exists. 

Not with Mr Penguin... Oswald, joining him for dinner every night, and the occasional surprise breakfast. For now he is content to wait things out and enjoy his time with the kingpin.

He peruses the paperwork in front of him, spread out over the kitchen table. Accounts for Oswald's club. Ed had leapt at the opportunity to be useful, when Oswald had made a passing remark about the bookkeeping. 

Oswald had brushed him aside at first, until Ed had pointed out that it would, in fact give him something to do with his time. While they were both waiting for the GCPD to meet Oswald's demands. 

Oswald had begrudgingly relented, and presented Ed with a pile of loose paperwork, that he had wanted to delve into straight away. Torn between spending his time conversing with Oswald, getting to know him better or making himself indispensable to the other man. 

In a bizarre twist of fate, but much to Ed's delight the pair had hit it off. Conversation between the two flowed seamlessly. Oswald neither found him weird or creepy, words often thrown his way, by his so called colleagues at the GCPD. 

Instead Oswald praised him for his intellect, when he would diverge off on a tangent, often bloody and grotesque in nature, given his line of work and specific interests, he had ducked his head to hide the burning in his cheeks at the praise. 

Ed had become giddy at the knowledge that several of the bodies that he had snuck in to examine, after hours, just for fun, were in fact the work of The Penguin himself. 

Oswald had placed each corpse in context, validating Ed's findings. The euphoria Ed had felt, he'd been unable to contain. Overflowing in a display of exhilaration. Pulling the first, of soon to be many, genuine smiles from the kingpin.

His stomach growled as he enters the last column of figures onto his self made spreadsheet. Dragging him away from a truly intriguing puzzle. 

Money was missing from Oswald's accounts, and by Ed's calculations, the theft had been going on for quite some time already before Oswald took over. Back when the club had belonged to Fish Mooney. 

Provisions were running low, when he rummaged through the cupboards. Thinking nothing of it, he wrote down what he required and passed the list off to Gabe, adding ingredients for a dinner tonight, especially for Oswald. 

The larger man huffed, Ed had attempted to engage him in conversation more than once, but it would appear Oswald didn't keep him around for his intellect. He seemed used to such a menial task and was soon on his way, leaving Ed alone in the safe house. 

Without giving it any more thought, he returned to the paperwork, elbow leaning on the table, as he scribbled down numbers and searched through supplier receipts, the money was going somewhere.

Not once did his mind turn to the detail, that there was now nothing standing in his way of escape. Ed was completely consumed with finding the answer to his quandary, following the paper trail to the culprit.

***********************************************

In a rather fortuitous turn of events, Oswald's one o'clock meeting was canceled. He was supposed to decide on a new leader for one of his gangs. But it would seem, from all the carnage inside the warehouse, that his input was no longer required. 

He had set aside most of the afternoon to deal with it, now he was at a loose end, so to speak. With nothing pressing to attend to until later tonight, he thought he might drop in on Edward. Yes, he wouldn't want the other man to get bored, that was all.

With his reasoning justified to himself, he had Butch drive him to the safe house. Collecting a late lunch and some pastries on the way, Oswald attempted to restrain a smile, as he watched Gotham flash past the car window.

He hadn't anticipated tolerating the other man, let alone actually liking Edward. Over the last few weeks he had come to realize how lightning fast Edward's mind worked. Ed had his quirks, he mused, but then again who didn't. Oswald sure wasn't one to judge someone for their idiosyncrasies.

As Oswald stepped out onto the pavement, he had to do a double take. Gabe was walking up the street carrying two large brown paper bags, full to the brim, presumably they were provisions for the safe house. 

Oswald's smile turned sour at the sight before him. Only minutes ago his heart had been floating happily at the thought of sharing a late lunch and some scintillating conversation, with someone he was rapidly coming to consider as a friend. Now it had plummeted to the vicinity of his feet, in the span of a few seconds. 

Rage clawed its way through his chest, how dare Edward play him for a fool. His disappointment tasted bitter on his tongue, how easy he had let the other man dupe him. Somehow Edward had made it all the way through his defenses, despite his reservations. 

But Edward had turned out to be just like all the rest, sycophantic cretins waiting for the right moment to strike. Hot tears welled up in his eyes, the anger at being played by a nobody. That was the only reason that his chest hurt, the only reason that his throat felt like it was on fire with each and every breath. 

This was all Jim Gordon's fault. If he had only let him rule Gotham how he wanted, not constantly standing in his way, stopping him at every turn. He never would have got to know Edward. Nygma.

A flare of pain lances through his chest once more, at the very thought of the man's name. They will both pay dearly for this, Gordon and... he forces himself to take a stabilizing breath to prepare for the pain, before he can even think the name, Nygma. 

His teeth are gritted together as he makes his way up the narrow path. He may as well eat while he's here as he plans his revenge. 

The house is like many in the Narrows, the front door opens into a small hallway. To the right is the living room and directly forward is the kitchen with access to the stairs to the upper floor and basement. Small, but easily defended when necessary, the exact reason that he selected it.

It's the fact that the house is so small, that he has barely even made it through the front door when he stops, quite sure that he's now hallucinating.

Ed is sitting at the kitchen table, worrying his thumb between his teeth, surrounded by sheets of paper that he knows are the accounts Oswald himself gave him, to keep boredom at bay. 

He can't breath, he can feel his mouth gaping open in absolute shock. If Ed turns his way this very second, he will see how utterly stupefied he is, standing in the entrance to his own safe house, looking like a complete imbecile. 

Ed doesn't look his way, but must have heard the door, as he mutters, abrupt and distracted, for Gabe to leave the food on the counter. 

It takes several more minutes of him standing transfixed as he watches Ed work, the flex of his arm as he scribbles something down with a pen. Shirt sleeve rolled up, displaying skin that looks soft to the touch. 

He's overcome with a strong desire to run his fingers up Ed's arm, to touch the skin for himself. To feel the heat radiating from it, with the tips of his fingers. What the hell is he thinking?, only mere moments ago was he wishing the man dead for his supposed transgression. 

But Edward had ample opportunity to leave, nothing standing in his way from freedom. Instead, he sits doing Oswald's bookkeeping, diligent and disarming. He wonders what the man wouldn't do, if he were only to ask. 

He had witnessed the shy, nervous looks. The soft blush adorning Edward's cheeks, when he thought Oswald wasn't looking. Putting it down to fear at first, now he is unsure if that's what it was at all. 

He had always been exceptionally good at reading people, knowing what makes someone tick, had allowed him to manipulate people for his own devices. Had he been so wrong about Edward?. 

Could Edward truly be attracted to him?. No. No, the very thought is ridiculous, surely?. But if Ed feared him, he would have left when he was given the chance. So for what other reason would he stay?.

His own cheeks heat at the absurdity of his thoughts. Edward has been overlooked for so long by his peers, that just the smallest amount of praise from Oswald, had the man preening. 

It's undoubtedly adoration, maybe a smidgen of hero worship, he is The Penguin after all. That must be what had prevented Edward from leaving. The man feels valued at long last, finally seen for who he truly is. Accepted for his blinding brilliance, and macabre humor. Not by those dullards he works with, but by Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin.

Gabe must have stopped off to talk to Butch, any second now he is sure to make an appearance, where else would he bring the bags of shopping that Ed obviously requested. 

With his emotions back under control, he remembers why he came in the first place, a late lunch with Ed. Clearing his throat, louder than strictly necessary, causes Edward to jump in surprise. Swiveling in his seat, to round on the person disrupting his concentration.

The mildly annoyed look on Ed's face, morphs into a typical, blinding Edward smile, one that lights up his entire face, upon seeing him. Oswald would go as far as to say, that the other man was beaming, overjoyed at the very sight of him. 

In all likelihood it's only the fact that he's no longer alone, that he now has someone to talk with, god knows, Gabe isn't much of a conversationalist. It would be madness to read any more into it than that. 

"Oswald.". The breathy whispered way, that Edward says his name, has his insides all of a flutter, for some unfathomable reason. It's impossible for him not to return the smile, as relief floods through him. How could he even have contemplated that this man would have let him down. That his trust in him was unfounded.

Edward Nygma, with all his little quirks and foibles, was rapidly becoming someone very important to him, his first true friend. Oswald decided in that split second, the time it took for him to blink, that he didn't want to ever let Edward go back to the GCPD. His talents were wasted and under-appreciated, amongst the throng of mediocrity.

Where the likes of Gordon and Bullock were held in such high esteem. Only for Edward to languish within the bowels, his genius hidden away. No, Edward Nygma needed to shine, to stand out from the crowd. Oswald promised himself that he would help him do that, as his friend.

When Jim Gordon, finally climbs down from his high horse, and comes begging for their head of forensics back, he's looking forward to telling him, to go to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this story has taken on a life of it's own. It shouldn't have too many more chapters, but who knows. Certainly not me! oops.
> 
> Some of you have been wondering what's going on at the GCPD in Ed's absence, lets find out!.

Jim could hear Harvey talking to him from the other side of their desk, but his view of his partner was obscured, by the exceptionally large pile of open cases, that were stacked high in front of him. 

Teetering on the point that a slight breeze would likely bring the whole lot crashing down upon him. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic, encased by endless paperwork, going nowhere. Thanks to their missing head of forensics. 

Who knew that he would actually miss having Ed lurking around, waiting for the right moment to pounce, brandishing one of his riddles with glee. A case file tucked neatly under his arm. 

What he wouldn't give to have Ed intone with unbridled enthusiasm, "Fun fact Gentleman", as he handed them a lead in their case, busting it open, so they could make an arrest, case closed. 

Jim had hardly seen anything of Lee over the last few weeks either, thanks to her pulling double shifts, in a vain attempt to help clear some of the backlog. He was starting to think that the rest of forensics couldn't tell one end of a test tube from the other, with what little help they had been. 

He was 100% sure now, that Ed must be doing most, if not all of the work himself. How had he not noticed this before now?. He shakes his head, despondent and bemused.

How many lonely hours had Ed toiled away in the GCPD basement, after his shift was over. Just so he could present a breaking lead for them to follow, allowing justice to be served. With no thanks for all his hard work. 

Lamenting Ed's loss wouldn't help to bring the man back, he had been sure that by sending the message to Oswald, for him to keep Ed, that it would have brought Oswald to his senses. Showing him that his blackmail of the GCPD wasn't going to work, resulting in Oswald backing down and releasing Ed. 

Jim had been confident that his idea was full-proof. Sure that the next time that Oswald got some other crazy idea, he would know that Jim wasn't one to be trifled with. But it would look like it had backfired on him, in spectacular fashion. 

Jim was sure that Ed was still alive. Oswald was unpredictable, but keeping his bargaining chip alive, to force Jim's hand, knowing that Jim's moral code wouldn't allow him to just dismiss Ed as an acceptable casualty. No, Ed was probably as safe as he could be right now. 

Captain Essen was still fighting against Mayor James, whose edict of not negotiating with criminals, was hindering them at every turn. The GCPD just couldn't give in to Oswald's demands, let The Penguin, a known and wanted criminal, run all the crime in this city, with no recourse. No, not on his watch. 

Essen was sure that they could reach some middle ground with Penguin, but Aubrey James wouldn't budge on his stance. Leaving Ed, likely trussed up like some Thanksgiving turkey, in the dankest, darkest hole Oswald could find, thinking that he had been abandoned by his colleagues.

He was probably losing hope of ever seeing the light of day again, feeling rejected by those he trusts to come to his rescue. Left to languish all alone, at the mercy of The Penguin. 

Well, Jim had finally had enough. If he had to make a literal deal with the devil for Ed's safe return, so be it. He would likely lose his job, but it had been three weeks now, and Ed didn't deserve to be left at the whims of Oswald Cobblepot.

Harvey attempted to lean over the tower of paperwork, to get Jim's attention. Several files on the top threatened to start a cascade effect. Harvey fumbled, holding it back before it could topple. 

He had seen that look on Jim's face too often, it was the look of a man who was about to do something incredibly stupid and knowing Jim, more than likely dangerous as well. 

Harvey cursed under his breath, this was all about Penguin and Nygma, again. Why Jim, let's that psycho freak get under his skin, he'll never know. Nygma isn't that big of a loss, as soon as the Captain hires someone to replace him, things can get back to normal in his opinion, he never liked him much anyway. 

"No. Whatever it is your thinking, just no". 

"He'll listen to me, Harv. I should have gone weeks ago, when Zsasz first showed up". 

"I'm telling you now Jim, Nygma's not worth the hassle. Penguin's probably killed him by now anyway, just let it go Jim".

Harvey could tell that his pleas were falling on deaf ears, Jim Gordon was a law unto himself. Oh, screw it, it wasn't like he had a hot date tonight or anything, may as well try and keep his partner out of trouble. 

"Fine, we'll go to the club, but I'm telling you, Nygma's long gone. He probably didn't last out the week, Penguin probably got sick and tired of Nygma's riddles and...". 

Harvey made a cutting motion across his neck, accompanied by a gurgle, making Jim wince at the thought. 

Jim really hoped that his partner was wrong this time, he would forever blame himself for his inaction, if Ed turned out to be dead. 'Damn it Oswald, why did you even have to come back to Gotham', Jim cursed him silently. 'Hang in there Ed, I promise, I'm going to do everything I can, to get you back where you belong'. 

********************************************

The man sitting before Ed, was surely one of Gotham's finest treasures. Their shared laughter, filled the small kitchen with breezy camaraderie, as they dined together later that evening. 

Oswald, upon learning that he wished to cook a meal for him, had arrived with a rather fine bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, which complimented the pasta dish that Ed had prepared, to perfection.

Oswald seemed to be in exceptionally good spirits this evening, and Ed was almost positive, that this was the most relaxed that he had ever seen the Kingpin. It was as if Oswald had removed the mythos of The Penguin, completely. 

Shrugging off the title like an old coat at the door, leaving bare the real Oswald, in all his unfettered glory. Presenting Ed with a man infinitely more intriguing and mysterious, yet Edward's equal at the same time.

No longer were they Captive and Kingpin, their entire relationship having shifted on its axis. Now they were simply two friends enjoying each others company. Ed came to the realization that over the past weeks, all of their interactions had been leading to this point. 

Oswald's friendship was genuine, his praise was not intended as a way to manipulate Ed into doing things for him. It was just praise, pure and simple, Oswald actually valued him as a person. 

Maybe the wine had gone to his head, but he felt liberated. Finally appreciated for the person he was. Oswald neither found him irritating, or annoying. Didn't find his darker impulses, disturbing in the least. 

Why he even bothered chasing after friendship with the people he worked with, who are so clearly beneath him. People who even now have turned their back to his current predicament, is now a mystery.

Why go back to somewhere he's not wanted?, where his intellect isn't respected?. Perhaps, he could stay with Oswald. He turns his gaze to the other man, his friend.

He watches as Oswald takes another sip from his glass, the wine, leaving behind a red sheen on Oswald's lips. The sight so distracting to Ed in his slightly tipsy state, causes him to exhale a contented hum at the sight before him. 

He can't help blurting out his thoughts, his tongue, loosened by the wine, but his decision is made. The words tumble forth of their own volition. 

"I want to stay Oswald, I'm not going back to the GCPD".

Oswald stares back at him, shocked, before a smile slides firmly into place. Ed's almost positive that Oswald's eyes shine back at him, moisture forming, at hearing his declaration.

He can't help mirroring the smile, beaming back at his friend, as he leans across the table, further into Oswald's space. Surprised, when his hand is covered by Oswald's own. It's brief, there and then gone again, as Oswald leans away sitting back in his chair. 

"If your adamant that's what you want, I'm sure I can find room, for a brilliant mind such as yours in my organization, Ed".

"It would be my honor to work for you, Oswald".

"Now, none of that, you would be working with me, Edward. It's the least I can do, after this disaster". Oswald waved his hand around emphatically. "I truly am sorry that they didn't come for you, my friend. I expected more from James Gordon, but the GCPD's loss is my gain, if you're comfortable working on the opposite side that is, these people were your friends".

Ed couldn't hold back his scoff, friends, no, the only person he counted as a friend, was currently sitting across from him right now. The thought of working against the GCPD, sent a pleasant shiver of excitement down his spine.

Being kidnapped, was probably one of the best things that could have happened to him. All of the hours he put in at work, were fueled by the burning desire to be appreciated. To stand out amongst the crowd, to be seen and acknowledged for his intelligence.

He would get that with Oswald, he would be valued, the GCPD didn't deserve his loyalty, after they had cast him aside. Not even making an attempt to get him back. 

Righteous anger burned in his veins, his other, whom had been mostly absent since Oswald's first apology, applauded him from across the room. 

"That's the spirit, Eddie, let's show them what we can do". His other gasped theatrically, his smirk wide. "Let's make them afraid of us". He stated gleefully. 

His other leant next to him, elbows on the table as he gazed at Oswald. A secretive smile, taking shape. The shadows twisting his features into sharp angles. 

Yes, they deserved his ire, every last one of them. Oswald would help him enact his revenge, on those who had turned their back on him. What better revenge was there, than to use his knowledge against them, help Oswald to outsmart and run rings around the GCPD.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to be a problem, I no longer consider anyone there my friend. It will be my privilege to help you. I believe in you Oswald, we're going to make a great team".

Oswald swallowed thickly, blinking rapidly, he could feel his heart thudding away in his chest. He needed to take a rather healthy sip of wine, before he was able to respond. 

It wasn't just the words that Ed had said, but the way he had said them. Heartfelt and with such conviction, no one, other than his mother, had ever believed so much in him.

"Edward, my friend, I expect us to be unstoppable".

Ed's laughter was infectious, as it bubbled forth. Full of relief and something much darker, hiding just beneath the surface. Was it possible that Oswald had found a kindred spirit in Edward?. A man much like himself, who had been overlooked, underestimated.

As their chuckling tapered off, Ed raised his glass in a toast. Ed's eyes seemed to sparkle under the lights, drawing him in, as he waited for Oswald to retrieve his own glass. 

"More precious than gold, I cost nothing to own, I can last a lifetime, but never be sold. What am I?".

Oswald couldn't hold back his huff of amusement, he should have fully expected Ed to toast with a riddle. He answered, almost hesitant in case he was wrong.

"A Friend?".

"Correct!" Ed smiled. "You're my best friend Oswald, I want you to know that".

Oswald chinked his glass against Ed's, before taking a small sip. How was it, that this man managed to take his breath away. For some reason this moment felt incredibly important for him.

"To best friends, Edward".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope the riddle didn't suck!


	4. Chapter 4

Jim and Harvey, both pushed their way through the throng of people within 'Oswald's'. Most patrons were gyrating to the ear splitting music, on the club's small dance floor. 

The club looked noticeably different from Jim's last visit, gone were the tables and intimate mood lighting, in favor of, Jim hesitated to call it music, that was pumping out from large floor speakers set up on the stage. 

It would appear that the club was doing well. Oswald really should put all his effort into running it, rather than attempting to run Gotham, it would make his life so much easier, Jim mused.

"The boss isn't here". Butch loomed into Jim's personal space, whether to intimidate him, or for the simple reason to be heard above the noise. "Just me and Victor tonight, to keep an eye on the joint".

"urmh nice choice in... Music".

"Err, it brings the punters in in droves, not really my thing. Victor has disco nights, not as busy as this, but you've gotta see that man dance".

"I think I'll pass", Jim tried and failed not to grimace. "Where's Oswald?". 

"Like I said, not here".

Jim attempted to stare down the other man, causing Butch to raise his hands in surrender.

"You can check if you really like, but the Boss won't be in until tomorrow. Do you really think he would want this..." Butch waved his hand around to indicate the drunken revelers. "In his club?".

OK, Jim had to capitulate, Butch made a very good point. Oswald would probably have conniptions if he were here.

"This doesn't strike me as being to Oswald's taste, Does he even know about this?".

Butch started to look shifty, giving Jim all the answer he needed. Jim could use this to his advantage, If Oswald was unaware of what Butch and Zsasz were doing in his club, maybe he could broker a deal for Ed's safe return. 

If Jim promised his silence on the matter, Oswald wouldn't be finding out from him, that two of his most trusted were moonlighting for their own benefit and using Oswald's new club to do it.

"That's what I thought. How about I keep quiet about your extra curricular activities, Oswald doesn't need to know how you're ripping him off, and you can give me back Edward Nygma?".

Jim couldn't help but look smug, as Harvey chimed in next to him, "Yeah, what he said!". Harv jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, Harv's idea of support, that honestly Jim could have done without.

Both men took a step back as Butch burst out laughing. What was so funny, Jim turned to Harvey, but his partner just shrugged back at him. Harvey was obviously just as clueless as he was. 

As Butch's laughter trailed off, he mumbled something, that due to the noise, Jim didn't quite catch. 

"You don't get it do you?, we're doing this for the Boss, takings have been down since he took over running the club and everyone knows he wants it to be a success, so we just thought we would help out. You know, make him feel better, cheer him up".

Jim was taken aback, Butch actually looked and sounded genuine, but he was sure that there still must be some kind of catch, something Butch was hiding about the situation. Jim just needed to find out what it was. 

Pretending to believe him, for now, Jim changed track. He didn't want this visit to be a complete bust, he would come back to deal with Oswald tomorrow, but in the mean time, he needed to know that Ed was still alive. 

"So, no chance you'll just tell me where Nygma is then?", Jim was ever hopeful that Butch might just tell him, if he was friendly enough. "He is OK though, right?. Oswald hasn't killed him has he?". 

Butch snorted at the implication, he clearly found something funny in regards to Jim's question, as he tried to stifle his laughter. 

"You don't need to worry about forensics guy, the Boss is keeping a close, personal, eye on his welfare". Butch actually giggled. 

Before Jim had a chance to question Butch further, leather clad arms snaked their way over both his and Harvey's shoulders. The grip was punishing, as Jim turned his attention to Oswald's leather clad assassin. 

The pair both shrugged Zsasz off almost simultaneously, moving away from the assassin, Jim slid his hand down to the comfort of his gun. Zsasz appeared unarmed, but Jim wasn't willing to take the risk. 

"Nice to finally see you Jim, and not Jim, better late than never". Zsasz chuckled to himself, as he moved over to the bar to stand next to Butch. 

Zsasz lent back against the bar and with a clap of his hands, spoke again. 

"So, I take it from your arrival, that you want to deal?, seriously Jim, took you long enough". 

"I don't make deals with criminals". Jim snapped back at the assassin. But that's exactly what he had come here to do wasn't it?, he was prepared to come to some kind of arrangement with Oswald, just between them, not the GCPD. 

Zsasz pulled a fake frown, before leaning to one side and whispering something to Butch. He barked out a laugh, at whatever it was the assassin just said, before ambling off without a backwards glance. 

"Well, if that's the case Jim, you might as well leave, Night fellas". Zsasz cheerfully dismissed them both, but his stare was unwavering. 

There was now no sign of Butch anywhere, as Jim cursed under his breath, Harvey started to shuffle him towards the exit. The visit hadn't been a complete waste, he believed that Ed was still alive. There was still hope that Oswald would want to make a deal. 

As Harvey pushed him out of the club, a light drizzle had started to fall, misting the air. The pavement, shimmering back the reflection of the full moon, drew Jim's attention. 

Mind consumed, with whatever dastardly fate, Oswald currently had in store for Ed. He should be free to witness the thorny beauty, so unique to Gotham, not locked away in the dark. He prayed that Ed was strong enough to get through this. That by this time tomorrow, Ed would once again be a free man. 

********************************************

Oswald was standing, looking out of the window in the safe house living room, as Ed entered, wine glass in hand with Oswald's refill. He stopped, seeing the man in profile, how the street light played across his features, accentuating his beak like nose.

It suited him, gave him character, as far as Ed was concerned. Made Oswald stand out from the rest of the rabble, making him unique. It helped draw people into Oswald's eyes as well.

Ed always thought that Ms Kringle had such lovely eyes, but they didn't hold a candle to Oswald's. They were almost mesmerizing, how one moment they looked blue, then depending on Oswald's mood, would shift to a rather delightful shade of green.

The angle was all wrong for him to discern their color right now, but he had found himself, more than once, falling into that particular shade of green. It was either Oswald's eyes, or his ire that sent his pulse racing.

How a man could exude danger, but look so fetching at the same time, was a complete marvel to Ed.

To have admired Oswald from a distance for so long, the untouchable Penguin, a man who turns heads at his very presents. A man who is now his best friend. The only person in all of Gotham he can trust, who understands him like no other. 

That's surely why he feels drawn to him, isn't it?. Why his heart rate picks up when he's in the same room?. Why he feels a warm flush, when they accidentally brush skin?. 

A wistful sigh, has Oswald turn to him with a smile. Closing the distance between them, to retrieve his glass. Oswald takes a sip, holding eye contact with him as he does so. It's as if all the air has left the room, and Ed is free falling into those calculating eyes. 

Then Oswald blinks as he turns away, moving back to stand, regal, in front of the window once more. The glass pane, now dotted with moisture, fracturing the light now bathing Oswald. 

Ravishing, enchanting, captivating, desirable, Ed inhales in shock. Oh dear, the realization hits him like a freight train. He understands his fascination with Oswald now, how has he been so blind. 

He wants to be just like Oswald. 

He wants peoples respect and admiration, of course, that's what it is. To stand at Oswald's side, equal partners in every endeavor. With his intellect and knowledge of the inner workings of the GCPD, there would be nothing that could stand in their way. 

He would garner everyone's respect at his brilliance, all heads would turn his way when he entered a room. No longer would he be invisible. It all makes perfect sense now.

Oswald will help him get his revenge, against the plethora that turned their back to his plight. Allowing Oswald to reign supreme at the same time, teaching Ed as they go.

The wine in his system makes him bold, striding to stand at Oswald's side, shoulders brushing as he stares out into the night. Oswald smells of a heady mix of wine with hints of something floral, as Ed inhales swaying slightly.

Ed doesn't ordinarily drink and the alcohol now running rampant in his blood stream, has increased his confidence. It's also had an unfortunate side effect of making him somewhat clumsy. 

As he turns to Oswald to continue their conversation from earlier, the room spins, only for him to stumble into the other man's arms. Oswald is far stronger than he looks, and probably for the first time in Ed's memory, he feels safe.

He relaxes into Oswald's hold, enclosing the smaller man with his arms, relishing the heat pressed against him. Stormy eyes lock onto his own, as Oswald raises his face to him, lips quirked into a smile.

Ed unconsciously found himself leaning in, caught in a gravitational pull, Oswald it's center. Overcome with a strong desire to taste Oswald's lips, to feel them pressing against his own.

His eyes slip shut as he closes the distance, misjudging the angle his cheek brushes against Oswald's, as his chin comes to rest on the other man's shoulder.

His eyes snap open and stare at the hideous, outdated wallpaper, that swims in and out of focus. Ed's mind goes blank with panic. What in the world was he thinking?.

Apologies sit ready to tumble forth on his tongue, as Oswald gently pulls away from their embrace. A winsome smile present and his eyes misty, as Oswald clears his throat, evidently emotional at Ed's display.

Oswald swallows the rest of the wine in his glass, before making his way past Ed, back to the kitchen. Ed's knuckles turn white as he clasps the top of the armchair for support.

Oh dear, what had just come over him?. It must be the wine, there are several reasons that he rarely drinks, thank god he didn't make a fool of himself.

"I'll see you at the club Edward". Oswald stands in the doorway, fully adorned once more as The Penguin.

Dragged out of his self recrimination at his stupidity, he flounders, attempting to grasp the context of the conversation. Yes the club, of course. Ed had offered to do a stock take, to tally up with the receipts from the suppliers. 

If the missing money wasn't going to them, it must be going to someone working in the club. Some nefarious, under the counter deal that Oswald was currently unaware of.

Putting aside his own dilemma for now, there will be plenty of time for him to ruminate on it when Oswald has gone. He smiles, relieved that his mind can turn to other more important things.

"Okie Dokie, tomorrow it is, can't wait, looking forward to it". 'Shut up Ed, you're starting to sound like a crazy person'. He clamped his mouth shut, hoping that his smile didn't look as manic as it felt.

He needn't have worried, as Oswald stood fiddling with the clasp on his glove. More intent on that, than on Ed's near death grip on the armchair and mildly disturbing smile.

"I'll have Gabe come and collect you, I have one or two things to take care of first thing... Perhaps we can have an early lunch at the club before you get stuck in?". 

Oswald sounded hesitant at his own proposal. Crud, he'd made him uncomfortable, oh dear, that wouldn't do at all.

************************************************

As Oswald climbed into the car, he congratulated himself on how well the night had gone. Dinner with Edward had been unbelievably pleasant and he honestly doesn't remember the last time he had such a lovely evening. 

Apart from the peculiar incident, where Oswald had been positive that Ed was leaning in for a kiss. 

Being held by Edward had felt truly wonderful, his pulse had started to race, as he had watched Ed's eyes slip closed and lean in. Anticipating the first hesitant brush of the other man's lips against his own. 

He really should know by now, not to give in to flights of fancy, just the thought that Ed liked him in that way was preposterous, surely?. 

But that small glimmer that Edward might be interested in him, had refused to fade. He felt slightly ridiculous now having proposed a lunch date, but lunch was something friends did together all the time. At least that was his understanding of friendship, having never had someone he considered as a friend, before Edward. 

He's sure that things will be fine tomorrow, it is only lunch after all. Ed had seemed happy at the offer, if his vigorous acceptance was anything to go by. But with Ed he always seemed to brim with over eager enthusiasm. 

No, Oswald was sure that he had nothing to worry about, tomorrow would go just as well, or even better than tonight had, he was absolutely positive of it.


	5. Chapter 5

After Oswald had left, Ed took himself on unsteady legs to clear up in the kitchen. By the time that the dishes from their meal were washed, Ed had come to the conclusion that there had been no actual harm done. His aborted kiss was of no consequence, his friend hadn't even noticed what Ed had been intending. 

There was no point fixating on it, it wasn't like he found Oswald attractive. Not to say he wasn't, Ed could see the appeal. Those simply stunning eyes that dragged him in, stilling the frenzied activity of his overactive brain. 

Oswald's imperfections, culminating into a desirable parcel, liberally sprinkled with a light dusting of freckles to top it all off, adding to the allure. Yes, Ed could see how other people, obviously not him, would find the man desperately attractive.

And all of that was just outward appeal. Oswald's personality, that Ed had assumed was just cold and calculating, allowing him to have clawed his way to the top of Gotham's underworld, was much more complex than Ed had guessed. 

Oswald's mind was akin to a steel trap, all important information retained for later use. He was quick thinking, articulate, not as verbose as himself, but fast talking enough to turn the tide on difficult situations.

His wit was spiced with dark humor, something Ed had never found in another person before. Yes, Oswald was a man to aspire to, a man who could arouse interest, it was no wonder that with his lowered inhibitions, that he had allowed such base emotions to take control.

Merely caught up in the moment, Ed saw no reason to give it any more thought as he prepared himself for bed. It wasn't like the situation would happen again, just the wine and the after effects of a pleasant evening, nothing more. 

Tomorrow he would have to be vigilant, scope out Oswald's employees, narrow down his suspect pool. He briefly wonders if Oswald will let him watch as he enacts his vengeance, on the person stupid enough to steal from The Penguin.

A delighted thrill courses down his spine, much like earlier in the evening, as he had stood and watched his friend, bathed in the sodium glare from the street lights. What a sight to behold, Oswald must make as he unleashes all his rage and fury. 

Ed finds that he's grinning at the mental image his mind has so helpfully conjured up. Oswald, blood flecked, in his mind's eye as he drifts off to sleep. So enamored with the portrait, he fails to hear the low chuckle emitted from his other self, as he drifts off into slumber.

**********************************************

Oswald was more short tempered than usual. It had everything to do with the sycophantic cretins, wasting his precious time and nothing at all to do with his impending lunch date, just two friends having lunch, it wasn't a date, with Ed.

That didn't help him deal with the slightly queasy feeling he encountered, every time his thoughts strayed to Edward. Lunch between friends should not have him agonizing in such a way. Should he purchase flowers?, or was that going a step too far?. 

He had been quite clear with his chef, that their shared meal was to contain no onions. Even choosing the meal had been agony, wanting to present Edward with something that he would not only enjoy, but was something personal that Oswald wished to share with him.

As much as he tried to dismiss Edward's interest in him as being romantic in nature, as pure and simple lunacy on his part. The idea would not be quashed so easily, and if Oswald was honest with himself, he was both flattered and intrigued by Edward's adoration.

Oswald wanted to avoid doing anything that would dissuade Edward, if he did truly have amorous intent. Needing to curb any overt display of interest from himself, if his assumptions were incorrect. His friendship with Edward was of great importance to him. 

Edward had so quickly become the best friend that he had ever had, and he couldn't lose him over such a simple misunderstanding. But the thought of more with Edward, was a temptation he found he didn't want to pass up. It left him feeling ambivalent, yet desired it in a way that was completely new to Oswald, until Edward. 

How on earth people did this romance thing all the time, was a complete mystery to him. Maybe it would be wise to leave things down to Edward. There would be no ambiguity to Edward's intentions, if he were the one to make the first move. At least then Oswald would no longer be stuck in this weird limbo.

"Boss!".

He was pulled out of his ruminations by Butch, he had missed most of the current discussion, not that it particularly mattered. Had his mind not been preoccupied with Edward, it was unlikely he would have been paying much attention anyway. The current meeting was for appearances only, he already knew the intended outcome.

Victor was ready to dispose of the bodies, he would also be the one making them. Oswald gave up any and all pretence as he stood, straightening his suit, with a nod to Victor his mind turned to Edward once more. 

Zsasz had dispatched three of the four, when Oswald raised his hand for Victor to wait. The final man was begging for his life on his knees, as Oswald hobbled into the man's eyeline. 

"What would you consider a suitable none romantic gift, for a... Not. Date?".

"What... Is this a trick question?... Will you let me go if I get it right?". The prone man sounded hopeful, that he had found a way out of being shot to death by Penguin's pet assassin.

"Chocolates Boss. Wait... Is it for your forensic guy?". Zsasz interjected, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Oswald rolled his eyes. 

"Victor. Even I know that chocolates are romantic, and Edward is not my guy, as you so succinctly put it". 

"Oh, if it's for a guy, get him a suit". The man grinned up at Oswald, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Oswald snapped his fingers. "That's an excellent suggestion". The man continued to smile as Oswald turned again to Victor, he nodded once more. Zsasz raised his hand and fired off a shot.

As Oswald limped out of the building, Butch and Zsasz shared a knowing look behind their boss's back. Muttering lowly to Victor, Butch uttered. "He is so his guy". The pair smiled briefly in affirmation, before Butch followed Oswald, leaving Victor to clear up the mess. 

*****************************************

Ed flicked through Oswald's files one last time, casting a glance at the clock on the kitchen wall. His choice in clothing had been limited, so he had chosen comfort over what passed for his fashion sense. 

Gabe had been nice enough to retrieve additional clothing from his apartment last week. But the man had clearly just grabbed the first things that he could get his hands on. 

The trousers were acceptable, but the jumper was a touch on the small side. The garment clung to his slender frame, but given the chill in the air, he was loath to go without it. Decision made, he kept it on.

Thinking of Gabe, had somehow summoned the man, as a car horn tooted from outside the safe house, alerting Ed that it was finally time for him to see Oswald's club. 

Quickly retrieving his coat from the rack in the hallway, he dashed out of the door, file in hand. All but throwing himself into the back seat of the car in his excitement.

Not regularly frequenting clubs, he is particularly interested in how much of Oswald's personality will shine through in the club's decor. Hypothesizing with Oswald's more refined tastes that it would be adorned with sleek lines, possibly minimalist in style.

He jiggles his leg, a nervous habit that he has been unable to break. His stomach flutters at the prospect of seeing Oswald deal out his retribution, when Ed unmasks the embezzler audacious enough to fleece the Penguin.

His mind drifts to thinking about their lunch date, such an innocuous word with such broad connotations. Ed wonders briefly what a real date with The Penguin would entail. The finest food and most expensive wine, a gift of some description for his paramour. 

He feels a burning anger, coursing through his veins at the thought of some faceless individual dating his best friend. 

Someone laughing at Oswald's jokes, fawning over him, lavishing Oswald with unfettered praise. The very thought makes his blood boil, no, he will not allow it. In no city on this earth would someone be good enough to date his friend.

A display of affection to mask an ulterior motive, how would Oswald know if it were him, they were truly interested in or his position of power. Ed vowed to keep all suitors at bay, that was the most logical solution. With his decision made he felt somewhat better, tamping down his rage to a low simmer.

Best to forget this train of thought for now, Ed wanted nothing to spoil his time with his Oswald, not his obviously, his best friend, that's what he'd meant. He giggles nervously, what is wrong with him today?, it must be nerves, he wants the unmasking to go well, prove to Oswald his true value. 

To be able to present his best friend with an appropriate gift, fitting of Oswald's standing. Cementing their friendship and at the same time, allowing him to take his first steps away from distancing himself from his old life at the GCPD.

The motion of the car slows as Gabe parks, Ed's view is now filled with Oswald's signature umbrella. His pulse pounds, and his legs feel like jelly as he steps out of the car, as his nerves war with the excitement, he can't let himself mess this up.

They enter through the main doors and into the club, where he stands dumbfounded. This is not what he had been expecting, he could see subtle touches where Oswald had put his own stamp on the place, but for the most part it just looked like any other club. 

Ed frowned in irritation, the club should scream 'this belongs to The Penguin', but its previous owner was ingrained in every surface that he cast his eyes on. This wouldn't do at all, it needed to be much more showy, more sparkle, just more in his opinion.

His thoughts were interrupted by a smartly dressed man, one of Oswald's bar staff, inquiring what he would like to drink. 

"Mr Cobblepot will be along shortly, in the meantime, he put me at your disposal". The man leant across the bar, his eyes roved over Ed making him feel uncomfortable and self conscious, he tugged at his jumper and readjusted his glasses unnecessarily, simply for something to do.

"May I recommend one of the house special cocktails". The man was already busying himself, already having fetched a glass, as Ed tried to decline.

"No, that won't be necessary... Ohh!". Ed's eyes were instantly drawn to the green concoction being placed on the bar in front of him. "What is it?".

The barman smirked as he rested his hip casually against his side of the bar. "A Grasshopper, Mr Nygma, enjoy!".

He sniffed it experimentally before taking a small sip, humming happily at the minty taste. He sat himself down at the bar to await Oswald's arrival. Before he realized it, his glass was empty, but Oswald's barman was there almost instantly with a fresh replacement. 

As Ed took another Sip of his drink, the barman watched him intently, a small smile playing across his lips as he mixed another Grasshopper for Mr Nygma. He wondered how many the man could drink, before Mr Cobblepot came back from his emergency errand. 

At the rate he was drinking them, Mr Nygma would likely be very drunk by the time his boss returned. Oh well, what a shame, it would look highly unlikely that whatever plans Mr Nygma had involving the club would have to be put on hold for today. 

The barman tried not to chuckle to himself as he prepared another drink. He would be keeping a close eye on Mr Nygma, if the talk was true, the man was going to become a regular fixture from now on. He smiled at the man in question as he slid yet another cocktail his way. 


	6. Chapter 6

Oswald was chewing his thumbnail, seated in the back seat of his car. For such a small errand, it had seemed to take forever. His own tailor hadn't had the material that he desired, and all that he was offered as substitutes were second rate at best, obviously not suitable for Edward.

Finally after two more trips, he had found one, an off the rail unfortunately being at such short notice. But the tailor had worked his magic, it was a good thing that Oswald had such a fine eye when it came to detail. 

Supplying the man with measurements, so that it should fit the other man's slender frame.

The dark twill, held a green undertone in the right light, he had noticed Edward's fondness for the color, and as much as Oswald thought that Edward looked exceptionally good in anything, no matter the shade. Green made the man's burnt honey eyes, sparkle.

Oswald just hoped that he wasn't overstepping, maybe the suit idea was a tad presumptuous of him. Maybe Edward would have a change of heart, and return to the GCPD, leaving Oswald cast aside, therefore having no need for such fine attire. 

What if he was wrong in his assumptions?, and Edward only wished for them to be friends?. He had tried not to dwell on his growing desire to pursue the other man romantically, but. 

There it was, that glimmer had grown without conscious thought, and Edward was someone that he wanted.

It was a challenge for him now, he had fought for his position as king of Gotham, surely he could fight to keep Edward by his side, woo the man, his mother always said how truly handsome he was.

He can't be that wrong regarding Edward's intentions, the man hung off his every word. He had seen how Edward looked at him, like a hungry man, who was seeing food for the first time. 

Oswald blushed furiously at the direction that his thoughts had taken.

Shaking away his doubts, his plan was formed. He would allow Edward to lead their lunch date, play his role of attentive host, if he was at all correct in his assumptions and Edward showed interest, he would be dipping his toes into uncharted waters. 

Before this very day was over, Oswald would be pulling out all the stops, romancing the man, to ensure that Edward would be his.

Pulling his pocket watch out he scowled at the time, he was definitely going to be later than he wanted, traffic today in Gotham was horrendous. At least he was now somewhat settled, having come to a decision regarding Edward. 

He only hoped that the other man was being suitably taken care of in his absence, or heads would roll when he finally made it back to his club. 

The missing money was not something he was overly worried about, he knew that the culprit was sure to slip up all by himself, but it had seemed to please Edward to dig into the problem. 

So Oswald had let him run with it, he already had his own suspicions but witnessing the joy that it bought Edward, who was he to stand in the man's way.

Exiting the car with Edward's gift in hand, he hurried into the club, only to be greeted by an inebriated Edward Nygma. 

As Edward's eyes landed on him, the man swung precariously around on his stool, long limbs flailed for a second as he teetered on the brink of falling, before standing somewhat wobbly at Oswald's entrance.

Oswald was blinded by the man's smile, no one outside of his mother, had ever looked so very happy to see him. But his mother had never looked at him, the way that Edward was right now. 

A hungry spark smoldering behind the man's eyes, Oswald could practically see Ed's pupils dilate from this distance from behind the other man's glasses. 

His breath caught in his throat and his mouth suddenly went dry, as Edward swayed towards him, closing the distance.

Edward looked sublime, hair tussled and smile wide, showing off his dazzling white teeth. Oswald allowed his eyes to trail down the man's body, suppressing a whimper at Ed's torso and slim waist on full display, thanks to his over tight jumper.

"Oswald!", just the way his name fell from Edward's lips was practically sinful, vibrating through him as Ed wrapped those long limbs of his around Oswald, pulling him impossibly close. 

He smelt of mint and cheap shampoo, not an unpleasant combination, but he wanted to know how Edward usually smelt, when not forced to use the products Gabe had provided for him.

Edward held him in a tight embrace, showing no sign that he was going to release him, unless Oswald chose to break it. He reacted on instinct, but it still felt somewhat awkward, only having one free arm with which to wrap around the man. 

Painfully aware that they were also not alone, already their display was starting to draw unwelcome attention. Oswald was already aware of the level of talk that went on behind his back regarding his frequent visits to the soon to be ex head of forensics. 

So it was great reluctance, that he felt it only appropriate to pull away. Not wishing to present his staff with such a show.

************************************************

Edward may have misjudged just how much alcohol he had imbibed. He had been fine to start with, not quite realizing how potent the minty drinks actually were. 

Until Oswald had arrived and Ed found himself with an overriding compulsion to be as close to his friend as possible. 

The edges of his vision had gone worryingly black, as he had swung around and stood up far to fast. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from gravitating into Oswald's orbit.

Any thoughts of proprietary seem to have fled, as he smothered Oswald in his embrace. Releasing an overly contented sigh, he felt a whirlpool of emotions all too intangible to investigate and pull apart, and far too fleeting. 

He breathed the other man in, letting Oswald fill his senses, as he nuzzled against him, seeing no logical reason to hold back on his desire to do so.

Utter contentment had him close his eyes. If only he had known that this is what it would feel like to have a best friend.

Ed found himself humming in happiness, rubbing his chin against the sharp spikes of Oswald's hair. The sensation was completely new, and incredibly pleasant. 

Ed was mortified to admit that he probably would have stood there indefinitely, had his friend not extracted himself from the embrace.

Ed found himself wanting to apologize, but he wasn't sure what for. His thought process had become somewhat slow, but never mind. With Oswald right here all he was able to do was smile and be as close to his friend as humanly possible. 

The look that he received from Oswald was enough to take his breath away. No one had ever looked at him, the way that Oswald was right now. 

Could it possibly be that Oswald felt exactly the same way about their friendship as he did, outward appearances would dictate that his assumptions were correct. 

The blinding yet nervous smile that his best friend was bestowing upon him, left Ed with a giddy feeling of complete happiness. He knew that he was returning the smile, and found no words forthcoming to express his feelings.

Leaning forward as if he was under some hypnotist spell, he swayed, drawing ever closer to Oswald's face. The spell was broken as Butch cleared his throat. 

Edward snapped to attention, finally remembering that they were in public and thanks to his own nerves and stupidity, he was probably making a scene.

Stumbling back away from his friend, Oswald appeared flustered and annoyed with Butch's interruption. Ed plonked himself down into a nearby chair, mortified that once again he had found himself on the very brink of attempting to kiss his friend.

What the heck was wrong with him?, this had never happened to him before he met Oswald. 

His stomach churned as he internally berated himself. Throwing himself at his friend whenever he had something to drink, like some... 'Cheap hussy, a floozy, oh gosh a harlot...'. His other added helpfully with a giggle. "Enough!". 

Edward shouted down the voice in his head, causing it to laugh uproariously back at him as some form of retaliation. He must have spoken aloud, as he felt Oswald's soothing hand, gently pressing on his now slumped shoulder. 

The press became a slow stroke as Oswald moved around Edward to sit with him. The touch lingered overly long, but Ed hardly noticed, he always managed to mess up around people.

Whether it was his overenthusiastic response, or the penchant for spewing forth facts, Ed was at a loss. Surly Oswald could see what a huge mistake he had made. The esteemed Penguin, best friends with Edward Nygma.

Who was he to stand beside such incredible greatness. The terror that Oswald would see him for the fraud that he inevitably was, although he desires to grow into a man his friend can be proud of knowing seems to be just within his grasp. Surly he is fooling himself in that regard. 

Oswald is drawing his attention even now, worry lines etched into his face. Ed throws back what he hopes is a reassuring smile, attempting to dismiss any unsettling questions that Oswald may have regarding his sudden outburst. 

It must work to some degree as his friends face relaxes into a small smile in return. His attention is finally drawn to the garment bag that Oswald is nervously swaying in his hand. 

Oswald seems hesitant at first before coming to a decision, handing him the bag. 

"This my friend, is for you. I hope you like it". 

Ed is stunned, no one has ever given him a gift before. He opens the bag and can't contain the gasp of shock, Oswald has bought him a suit.

"If you would like to try it on, my office is just down here", Oswald is back up on his feet, indicating for Ed to follow. The door has a small window that catches the light as his friend pushes it open with ease. 

The corridor is small, but plush carpet deadens the sound of their footfalls. Oswald pulls a key from his pocket, opening the door so that Ed may step through. 

"I'll leave you to change, and I'll go chase up my chef... for our lunch. Take as long as you like". Oswald turns on his heel and is gone before Ed has even crossed the threshold.

**********************************************************

Oswald didn't run away from his friend, no matter what outward appearances may seem. He hadn't made himself uncomfortable, thinking of Edward pealing himself out of that jumper. No, nothing of the sort.

He made his chef jump as he barged into the kitchen. The man stammered that everything was going fine. The food was ready at Oswald's convenience, he had to admit that it did indeed smell wonderful. 

Lifting the lid of the pot, the Hungarian stew bubbled away nicely. Oswald closed his eyes to saver the scent. It acted as a soothing balm, calming his frayed nerves.

How Edward had such a hold over him already, how a man he had only known for a matter of weeks, could have such an effect. He shook his head at the absurdity of it all. 

But Edward was unlike anyone else, a man who was destined to stand out from the crowd. Oswald could see the man Ed would become, just waiting for the right trigger. 

And Oswald wanted to witness the man shine in all his glory. Stand shoulder to shoulder with him against the pathetic dregs of their society. Edward's brilliance was unmatched, eclipsed only by his good looks. 

Oswald found himself sighing like a love struck schoolgirl. His pleasant musings abruptly ending as a flustered Butch dashed into the kitchen. "Gordon and Bullock are here to see you Boss".

Oswald stuttered in annoyance, why did they have to show up now?, while Edward was here in his club. Jim had ample opportunity to cave to his demands, but he just had to show his face now, when he was getting ready for a lunch date. 

They must not find Ed here. He would not let them have Ed. With an angry growl he pushed past Butch and out of the kitchen. James Gordon was going to regret the day that he thought he could play Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. 

"James, what a pleasant surprise!".

Oswald's tone of voice implied that is was not a pleasant surprise at all. He took perverse pleasure in watching Jim, as he shifted uneasily on his feet. Before launching into a typical Jim Gordon threat, his usual go to tactic when he couldn't get his own way. 

Oswald wanted to laugh at the man's predictability, how morally superior he acted only when it seemed to suit him. How he had caste aside Edward without so much as a backwards glance. Only to come now, brandishing threats of retribution as if Jim Gordon held the moral high ground.

If it had been anyone other than Edward, that he had kidnapped and used for extortion, Oswald would have dispatched the poor unfortunate without a second thought. But Edward was exceptional, a kindred spirit. This alone had stayed Oswald's hand, making him the only person in the room who had a right to be superior.

He didn't even try to hold back the smug grin, as he let Jim rant and rave. All the while praying silently that Edward was sober enough, that he wouldn't come barging in and ruin his plan. 

To have Jim capitulate to his demands, only for Edward to then refuse to return to the GCPD. Or maybe Edward would enjoy going back to work from the inside, either way it was a win for Oswald. But that decision was for Ed to make, he wouldn't deprive him of it. 

But right now he would settle for knocking Jim off that high horse of his, with a few well aimed barbs. Namely the mistreatment that Edward Nygma had endured at the hands of his so called colleagues at the GCPD.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in the doorway to Oswald's office he worried briefly about Oswald's abrupt departure. The concern didn't last long however as he was far too intent on trying on his wonderful gift. 

In his eagerness to change, he stumbled against the desk. Knocking over a half drunk cup of tea. The now cold liquid quickly seeped into his trousers, leading to a brief exclamation of, "Oh dear".

Hastily stripping off the now sodden trousers, he would just have to stay in his new suit. With that thought in mind he removed his jumper knocking his glasses askew. Righting them as he discarded it onto Oswald's desk.

Taking the suit out of the bag, he once more gasped in awe. Running his fingers over the material, he watched the color shift in the fabric. Black turning into a breathtaking dark green.

"Ohh, Oswald", his pulse quickened and his heart fluttered, like a small bird fluffing up its feathers inside his chest.

He dressed with reverence, never before had he worn something so expensive, or something that carried such an important meaning. He was wearing tangible proof of their friendship. 

As he straightened the suit he looked around for a mirror, not finding one his eyes alighted on a hat stand. The black bowler drawing his attention Instantly. 

Having a fondness for head wear, he didn't think Oswald would mind if he were to borrow it. Placing it onto his head he went in search of a mirror. He needed to know that he looked good in the suit before rushing back to his friend. 

Leaving the office he entered the corridor, the sound of raised voices drew him up short. Forgetting his current mission he moved towards the end of the corridor, hoping not to be seen as he glanced through the small window.

Oswald stood toe to toe with none other than James Gordon. The ever present Bullock scowled at Oswald over Jim's shoulder. Ed listened intently to his friend as he berated the detectives.

It took a second for Oswald's words to register, when they did he couldn't hold back his gasp of shock. Oswald was ripping into the pair, his words vicious and vindictive. That in itself was an absolute pleasure to behold, but it was the subject matter that had emotion push forth.

Oswald was defending him, his unfair and frankly heinous treatment at the hands of the very people Edward had once classed as friends. Ed could hardly breath as the kingpin, leapt down Jim's throat. 

Never in his life had anyone come to his defense, not his parents, teachers or coworkers not one single person, until now. Oswald was incandescent with rage as he laid waste to both detectives. 

Ed watched every barb and point strike home, he couldn't help but smile as Jim grew smaller, unable to defend himself against Oswald's onslaught. It was all for Ed, nerdy, pathetically overlooked, Ed. 

Well not anymore, Oswald saw him, his true value. How he refused to back down with his unflinching defense of Edward, all because of his belief in him. Because of their friendship.

Ed was overcome, how a man of Oswald's standing, who had only become acquainted with him under the most peculiar of circumstances. Could be standing defending him, risking his hold on Gotham in the process, Edward was dumbfounded.

Pulling himself up to his full height, imbued with newfound confidence and an intrinsic belief in his newly chosen destiny, he stood captivated by the Penguin. 

Oh, Jim tried his hardest to justify his stance. How hypocritical the man was, using Ed to one up the kingpin. Every point of contention thrown back at him expertly by Oswald. 

Had Ed not been enamored before, just to bare witness to this cunning display, how Oswald bent every point that Jim made, back at him to inflict the most damage to his ego and morality, it had him swoon to hear Oswald defend him.

"My. Oh My, just look at him go".

Ed glanced away from the sight beyond the door, his other was back looking splendid in the suit. The exact same one that he was also wearing, complete with the hat.

His other tipped the brim, attention already returning to the play unfolding before their eyes. Lips stretched wide and eyes hungrier than they had any right being, as they drank in Oswald's performance. 

Ed no longer had reason to be afraid of his other, there was no further need for him to berate him, now that they both surly wanted the same thing. Recognition and acceptance for who they were, Edward realized that now.

"This isn't over Oswald, I will be back and I'll be taking Ed with me!". 

Jim shouted back at Oswald as he was strong armed by Bullock, attempting to get his partner out before he did something that he was likely to regret later.

Ed grinned at the image, as if Jim were an unruly toddler pitching a fit because he could no longer play with the other children. His other applauded by his side. A battle of wits and righteousness leaving Oswald the victor.

Edward didn't hesitate, pushing his way through the door as soon as the detectives were out of sight. His newfound confidence putting swagger in his stride, as he stalked towards his first true friend.

With a laser like focus he honed in on Oswald, Ed only had eyes for one man. Everything else faded into the background, as he stood before him. With both hands he clasped his friends face, tilting it up Ed leaned in. 

There was no finesse or hesitation, as Ed bought his lips to meet Oswald's. The first brush more forceful than Ed had intended. The bowler slipping from his head to roll across the floor. Oswald's lips were unyielding, a fact Ed came to realize far too slowly. 

Pulling back in shock at his actions, his stomach plummeting like the crest of a roller-coaster, at what he had just done. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, so sorry". Ed fled in embarrassment, stumbling over his feet in his haste to escape. 

***********************************************

Oswald, still seething with anger at Jim's hypocrisy, failed to register Edward's approach. When he found himself being kissed, still too irate and startled to react. The feeling of it lasting forever and not long enough all at the same time, left him reeling.

Then Edward apologized and ran, Oswald tried in vain to call him back. But it had all happened so fast and Ed was already gone. Butch had stood over to one side having watched it all.

"Do you want me to go after him Boss?".

Did he?, or would it be for the best to leave Edward alone, Oswald just didn't know. His hand made it's way to his face, fingers brushing against his lips. The heat from Ed's mouth still present but already starting to cool. 

"Take him home Butch". Oswald gave a resigned sigh as he bent to retrieve the hat, laying brim up on the floor at his feet. The surety that he had just lost his first real friend, had him slump down into a chair.

Edward had looked so afraid before he ran, so very upset at his actions. It pained him to admit that he was the cause. Maybe it was for the best that Ed return to the GCPD. Now that Gordon had faced up to a few home truths, Edward would get the respect he deserves.

How naive and selfish he had been aiming to keep Edward by his side. What good would it have had in the long run, corrupting a good man so he held the upper hand against the GCPD.

Would Edward have ran if he had the wear with all to return Ed's affection?. Oswald accepted that had he reciprocated, that would have likely made things worse.

Oswald mused that Edward could put it down to the drink, seeing as how intoxicated he was. If he never mentioned it at all, they could at the very least stay friends. 

It would mean giving up on the prospect of something romantic with Edward. But the fear alone in the man's eyes had said it all. He had been fooling himself to think that Edward could want something more.

Just what on earth had possessed Edward to kiss him in the first place, to then panic and run. Maybe he was looking at this all wrong. Oswald's heart fluttered at the very possibility that Edward had meant the kiss. 

So it was still his fault, by not kissing back. Was it possible that had been the reason Ed fled, that Ed took his inaction as rejection.

Oswald buried his head in his hands, covering his face with his hat. Breathing in the scent of Edward's shampoo that had already permeated the fabric, only helped to make him feel worse. 

Why did romance have to be so damn difficult?.

***********************************************

Edward had been lucky enough to make it outside before he threw up. It helped to clear his head, which had the unfortunate side effect of making him feel worse. He had unintentionally ruined everything.

"Nice going, could have given the guy some warning before sucking face... Yeesh".

Wonderful, just what he didn't need right now, a lecture from a figment of his imagination.

"Hey, don't blame me for your mistakes buster, this one is all on you. I bet that had it been me who planted one on him, we wouldn't be standing out here right now".

Ed inspected the suit, trying to ignore his others lascivious comment, at least he had managed to keep it clean.

"Boss said to take you home". Butch's voice startled him, looking over at the giant ape, he was relieved to find that his other had already gone. 

Ed followed Butch meekly to the car, getting in without saying a word. It was like he was being kidnapped all over again. Not being given a choice in his own life.

Butch pulled the car over in front of Edward's apartment building on Grundy. Ed's hand hesitated as he reached for the door handle.

Sitting back against the seat, he came to the conclusion that he didn't want to go home, not just yet anyway. He had far to much to do, and somehow he needed to make things right with Oswald.

"Take me back to the safe house please Butch". Ed missed the confused look on the mans face, before Butch gave a shrug as he started the car. 

Sinking into the plush leather seat, Ed closed his eyes. He knew why he had kissed Oswald, the man had been the only one to ever stand up for him. He had been aiming to show his appreciation, the kiss just his way of saying thank you, wasn't it?.

"Oh please, you really don't get it do you?". Ed sighed in frustration at the return of his other, refusing to acknowledge his existence. "Fine try to ignore me all you want, but this is one thing even you can't ignore. Open your eyes, or you won't be able to see what's right in front of you, ours for the taking". 

He really wasn't sober enough to decipher the cryptic message or to pick his own actions apart right now. A few hours sleep would undoubtedly help. Then he would have to return to the club with a satisfactory apology, and hope that Oswald wouldn't kill him on the spot.


	8. Chapter 8

Ed let himself into the safe house, all of the curtains were still closed, but he avoids turning on any lights. Knowing the way after spending weeks thinking of this house as home. He makes his way straight upstairs to change out of his new suit. 

Leaving it laying on the bed he stumbled to the bathroom. Quickly washing his face and brushing his teeth, helped to remove the taste from his mouth.

He stood staring at his reflection, waiting for the moment that his other would appear. It definitely wasn't a good idea to converse with the figment of his imagination. But having sobered up enough, he really wanted to know what he had meant.

The cryptic message had been playing around his mind the entire ride back.

"Hey!, talk to me, hey!. I know you're there, quit hiding".

It didn't matter how much he pleaded or threatened, his other steadfastly refused to appear. Giving up for now, Ed returned to the bedroom. Hanging up his new suit caused his heart to plummeted. 

Would Oswald forgive him?, had he just lost his best friend?. Even after hearing Jim being put in his place, he still had no intention of returning to the GCPD. 

He would go back if it would benefit Oswald, but never again would he be subjected to the derision and taunts of the past. 

If his kidnapping had show him anything, it was that the GCPD was no longer his future. That was now very much at Oswald's side. Or at least it had been, right up until the moment he had kissed his best friend. 

Slumping down onto the bed, he ran his hands through his hair. Thinking back to the moment their lips had touched.

Having sobered up enough now, he knew that at the time, his mind had simply been too clouded by intoxication. He knows that he is missing something of importance.

Ed slumps back onto the bed, groaning in annoyance. He can sense that the answer is just out of his reach. The afternoon sun stabs at his eyes, causing a distraction that he doesn't need. 

Irritated, he rolls away burying his head under the pillow. Within minutes sleep has claimed him. 

*******************************************

Oswald had no appetite after Butch had left to escort Edward home. Instead he helped himself to drinks from the bar. Knocking several back before grabbing a bottle of top shelf bourbon. He carried that and his black bowler hat back to his office. 

He left the door open, as he made his way over to his desk. Placing the bowler down, he noticed Edward's jumper, laying dead center on his desk.

He wants to see Edward, apologize for any misunderstanding, but the pained look on Ed's face plays over inside his head like a broken film reel. 

Oswald lifts the bottle to his lips, drowning his sorrows, mouthful by mouthful. Until half the liquor is gone. 

Only then does he reach for the green jumper, fingers digging deep into the soft fabric. 

He losses track of time, having no idea how long he sits brooding. Intermittent sounds filter through from the club, placing the time at early evening. 

He should be mingling, a king holding court. But being surrounded by sycophantic cretins, attempting to curry favor, he just doesn't have the inclination or desire for it right now. 

All he wants is to spend time with Edward, having grown accustomed to their dinners and conversation.

As the weeks had flown past, he had used their meals together as an escape from the demands of being king. 

Those hours spent with Ed had quickly become special, something that he looked forward to at the start of every day. Sharing time with him, not as The Penguin. Only Oswald.

Pushing the bottle away, he calls for Butch. Forgetting that the man has the night off. Gabe appears instead, ready to drive him home.

They're halfway there when he decides his mother can't see him like this. She has a peculiar sixth sense when he's upset or worried. Whatever he has or doesn't have with Ed, is not a topic open for discussion with his mother. 

Instead he instructs Gabe to take him to the safe house. He can drink and wallow to his hearts content, uninterrupted. 

Oswald opens cupboards in the kitchen, once more blissfully alone. Searching for any kind of alcohol, his liver isn't pickled enough yet. Gabe will collect him tomorrow, take him to Edward's apartment. 

A solution to his problem may be forthcoming by then. Finding nothing more than cooking sherry, he wishes that he had the foresight to bring the bottle with him, rather than leaving it on his desk.

Trudging up the stairs, light filters through the one small window on the landing. There are only two doors and he knows which one is the bedroom.

The door stands ajar, murky light making shadows dance before his eyes. He removes his jacket, as he toes off his oxfords. He has to use the wall to hold himself up as he wrestles off his trousers. 

Leaving everything in a discarded heap on the bedroom floor. He propels himself towards the bed, the covers he notices are bunched up, but he has slept on worse, so pays it no mind.

He reclines, moving his leg to a more comfortable position. The bedding is firm under his thigh. He shuffles forward with the intention of hugging the covers. 

But gives up as the room starts to spin. Opting for pulling the pillow to his chest instead, the tears come out of nowhere. A kaleidoscope of Edwards face, beaming smiles and abject horror. 

Sleep is a welcome relief as he drifts off, silent tears soaking into the pillow pressed to his face. 

********************************************

Butch had returned to the club after grabbing himself an early dinner. After what he had been witness to today, he needed to find someone to have a good gossip with. 

Hoping to find Victor, wanting to fill the man in on the day's developments. Much to Butch's disappointment the assassin was nowhere to be found. 

He chatted to a few of the girls, the redhead who always smiled at him and looked away. If the Boss could find someone, then there was hope for Butch Gilzean. 

He was in the process of trying his luck, when Gabe joined him at the bar. In the absence of Zsasz, Gabe would do, he was about to burst at the seams if he didn't get to tell someone. 

After Butch had embellished, and a few parts being out right lies, Gabe had gone silent.

"So you took him home then, to that apartment building on Grundy?".

Gabe took another swallow of beer, busy watching a group of party girls drunk on the dance floor. Swaying away to a slow song, clearly having got their nights mixed up.

"Yeah, at first. But get this... He changed his mind, the riddle guy wanted to go back to the safe house. Told you he was a weirdo. Boss was letting him go after the standoff with Gordon, after Gordon was about to crack and give into his demands. Then... He just doesn't get out of the car. Even says please".

Butch laughed as he clapped Gabe on the back, expecting him to join in the laughter. Surprised when the man groaned into his pint, as he drained the glass. 

"What?, don't you think its funny?".

"I just took Penguin to the safe house, you don't think he'll be mad at me do you?".

It took Butch a second for it to sink in. With dawning horror he's left not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

The pair look at each other, it can't be their fault, how were they to know. Not that it will matter much if The Penguin wants retribution.

********************************************

Ed came awake to pain in his head, the bedroom blissfully dark. Sliding to his feet he adjusts his glasses from the painful position, where they had rested pressed into his face during sleep. 

He turns on the bathroom light only to moan, as it blinds him, making his hangover worse. Flicking the switch off once more, there is adequate light from the window for his purpose. He forces his eyes back open only to be met by his other.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you right now".

Ed clutched at his head, opening the mirrored cabinet he looked for aspirin, or anything that would stop the hammering in his head. 

"Someone's cranky, didn't you want to talk, after all you were quite persistent only a few hours ago. Or have you worked it out... No, didn't think you would get it just yet. Well I've decided not to tell you, it's more fun this way".

His hallucination was still dressed in the suit, and it would appear that the hat was now going to become a regular fixture. The smug and far too superior smile his other possessed, set Ed's teeth on edge.

With a click of his fingers, he pointed at Ed, his razor sharp smile never wavered. The suddenness of the snap made him flinch. 

"Tell you what, its only fair if I give you a hint. That's assuming your not too dense to figure it out. What do you say... _Are you ready to play?_ ".

"My life's not a game". Ed groaned out. 

"No...cause then it would be fun, not this pathetic drudgery that it currently is. Don't you want more, more respect, more confidence, more... everything. You could be more like me, admit it, you want to be free".

Ed finally found a bottle of aspirin, swallowing two down with a handful of tap water, he tried to ignore the growing desire to listen to his other. What he was saying was true, he did want more, he wanted everything, all of it.

"Ah, there you go champ, OK listen up, time for your clue. 'I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with one glance. I'm Worthless to one, but priceless to two".

"Love... What has that got to do with anything?".

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!. Think on it, it might just be the answer to all your problems".

Ed's confusion was evident, a love riddle, how was that relevant to him achieving his goal. Surely people should fear him, love had nothing to do with it. 

"Oh, one more thing before I, _disappear_ ". The accompanied flamboyant hand flourish helped to refocus his attention. 

"Who's been sleeping in your bed?".

The laughter rang clear as a bell, even though his hallucination had vanished. He clamped his hands over his ears, but the sound stayed reverberating in his head. 

Dismissing his confused thoughts for now, there was no way for him to pick them apart. Not with his ears still ringing and head foggy. He had a choice to make, curl up in bed for a few more hours in his maudlin state. Or make something to eat, his stomach growled in warning or agreement.

Turning to leave the bathroom, a floorboard creaked from just outside the bathroom door. The hallway was filled with shadows, what little ambient light cast from the small windows in the bathroom and hall, did nothing to dispel the creeping dread seizing Ed. 

Someone pushed at the half open door, already making their way inside the tiny room. Ed panicked, lashing out with a particularly ineffective slap.

"OWW!".

The loud squawking had him stumbling back in shocked surprise. Tripping over his own feet Ed went down, landing firmly on the linoleum in a tangle of limbs. But his brain had managed to recognize the voice as he had tumbled.

"Oswald!".


	9. Chapter 9

Ed looked up as the shadowy figure came closer. His initial assumption had been correct. But the question remained, why was Oswald here?.

From his view on the floor, his friend towered above him clad only in his underwear. Ed gulped as his other's innocuous comment, which now startlingly made sense. 

He had just slept with Oswald, in the same bed, slept as in sleeping. His mind a frantic turmoil, thoughts swimming rapidly, shifting as each new one formed. 

Ed could already feel himself starting to slip into panic. His breaths speeding up as he feared that he was about to careen head first, into a full blown anxiety attack.

He was aware of Oswald talking to him, but couldn't quite understand the words. The fear that he was upsetting his friend, made it worse.

Oswald hovered just out of reach. The inclination to reach out to his friend. To pull him close and apologize again for his drunken actions, that had so clearly been unwanted, had him reflexively doing just that. 

Deeply surprised when Oswald reached down, taking firm hold of his shoulders. Their faces a scant distance apart, causing Ed to swallow at their closeness. 

Oswald's word started to filter through, he had the foresight to nod that he was alright. As his friend helped him to his feet, he became aware of how little space there was. 

The bathroom wasn't designed for two grown men to inhabit it at the same time. Pressed so close together, Ed could smell the stale alcohol on his friends breath. 

Oswald had neglected to let him go after helping him stand, his fingers stroking Ed's bare arms in a gesture of comfort. His own hands moving of their own volition to slide around Oswald's waist. 

His friends breath hitched as Ed pulled him closer still, Oswald's pale face raised to look up at him. The shadows failed to hide the longing, etched into his friends features. 

He knew it was stupid, knew that he really shouldn't be thinking of doing what he so very clearly was about to do. But he gave in and acted anyway. 

The first soft brush as their lips met, filled him with such an intense feeling of rightness, that he almost pulled back in shock as Oswald pushed more firmly against him, returning the kiss. 

The gentle push and pull as their lips glided together, as if this was their thousandth kiss, something that they had been doing for centuries.

Oswald's fingers stroked against his cheek, before his hand slid behind Ed's neck, fingers running through his hair. Oswald was perfect. 

Ed had no idea how long the kiss lasted, only that his lips felt nub as they both disengaged to stare into each others eyes, resting their foreheads together. 

"It's alright Ed, I want this, you. I tried to tell you earlier but you just left. You took me by surprise, that's all, I had hoped that you had feelings for me too, and I'm sorry that you took my lack of reciprocation for rejection, that was not my intention".

Oswald breathed against his mouth, the words a soothing balm. Ed gasped dramatically as the shocking realization hit home.

His other was right, he was stupid. All this time he had thought that he was in awe of Oswald, wanting to be just like him. Which undoubtedly was true, but only barely scratched the surface of his feelings for his friend. 

He was in love with Oswald. All this time, he had missed what was right in front of his face. 

The worry started to creep into his friends eyes, so to dispel any lingering doubts that Oswald may still have, he bought their lips together once more. 

This time their kiss started gentle, but quickly turned heated as he nipped at Oswald's bottom lip playful. Delighted with the rumbling groan from his friends throat. 

Oswald was never someone to be one upped, and gave as good as he got. Sucking Ed's own bottom lip into his mouth and stroking it with his tongue. 

Ed rumbled back his pure pleasure at the action, embarrassed by the way his knees went weak. Pulling away from the kisses was almost agony.

Oswald's whine of displeasure, matched his own. But the growl from Edward's stomach instantly gave him an idea. 

"Dinner?, I know it's late, early, whatever. I haven't eaten, what about you?".

His tentative grin had Oswald smile back, lighting up his face. 

"Dinner sounds good actually, I didn't eat our lunch so...".

Oswald looked sheepish at Ed's look of disapproval, untangling their limbs, Oswald took his hand quickly tugging him from the bathroom.

****************************************************

Oswald sat at the kitchen table, watching Edward busy himself with prepping food. The kettle chose that moment to whistle merrily, causing both men to groan in irritation at the sound.

Were it not for the persistent thumping of his head, Oswald would have pinched himself, sure that he was currently dreaming.

Both still only attired in their underwear, Oswald had expected it to feel uncomfortable, it was anything but, in fact it felt totally natural as if somehow this was always meant to be. 

Edward and Oswald, Oswald and Edward they just fit, complemented each other. Oswald had already witnessed the spark within Edward, what he was capable of becoming. 

A man as ruthless as himself, paired with that hyper-intelligence that Ed possessed, there was no end to what they could achieve together. 

That thought only added to his romantic design for them as a couple, he exhaled wistfully just as Ed placed a cup of tea down in front of him. 

"It's just eggs and bacon I'm afraid, we really shouldn't be eating anything too heavy at this late hour, it interferes with the bodies natural digestive rhythm leading to all sorts of truly fascinating medical complications in later life".

Edward cheerfully rambled on, going as far as reciting several unpleasant medical conditions, all of which sounded ghastly, but had him smiling all the same at Ed's enthusiastic description.

As he sipped his tea, chamomile and lemon, he almost choked. Ed was by his side in a flash, rubbing his hand in circles on his back. Looking up into Ed's face, the revelation that had hit him as he sipped his tea, tumbled out. 

"I love you".

The concern on Ed's face transformed in an instant, his grin stretched wide as his eyes turned soft, sparkling with unshed tears. 

"I love you too Oswald, I'm in love with you, I think that I have been for a while now".

Edward kissed his hair before darting away, rushing back over to the stove to stir the eggs. He didn't miss when Ed brushed away tears from his cheeks, as he wiped away one of his own. 

Clearing the emotion from his throat, he smiled as he sipped some more of his tea. Watching Ed plate up their impromptu dinner.

Talk inevitability turned to what they should do next, was Ed intending to resume his work at the GCPD. 

Ed wiped his mouth with a napkin, placing it aside he looked unsure with how to proceed.

"If you think that by my going back it will benefit your dealings with Gordon, then of course I will. But in all honesty I'd like nothing more than to stay by your side". 

Edward started to fidget, but he straightened in his seat, clearly determined to get it all out. Oswald watch his confidence grow as he continued to talk. 

"You and I both know that my time in forensics is at an end, I'm on a much different path now, one that I hope you will guide me on".

How was he to resist, it was undeniably true that Edward would be invaluable at the GCPD. But to have him at his side, that brilliant mind at his disposal.

Not to mention their budding romance, he would have to be a fool to allow Edward to return to work at a place that had treated him so poorly in the past.

Even if Gordon and Bullock were to show Ed the respect he deserved, he highly doubted that anyone else would.

His motives were not entirely selfish as he reached for Ed's hand, linking their fingers together. After all how could they be, when the man sat before him, awaiting his judgement, might very well be the love of his life.

"Edward my dear, it would bring me the greatest pleasure to guide you. I have a feeling that you will be a quick learner, and I will delight in witnessing your transformation".

Oswald couldn't help but smile at the look on Ed's face, as if he couldn't quite believe that Oswald actually wanted him, he wasn't just saying it out of some kind of misplaced pity.

He was about to say more to reasure him, when Ed's jaw actually cracked as he yawned. Reminding Oswald how early in the morning it was. Edward was obviously in need of more sleep. 

Normally Oswald was used to late nights, but tonight he was unbelievably tired. Feeling bold and considering that they had already shared the bed, all be it without either of them being aware of that fact at the time. He felt emboldened as he encouraged Edward to his feet. 

"Come on, you need to get some sleep. Gabe will be collecting us later today, if you would still like to find out who's taking my money... You don't have to obviously, I just thought that we could spend some quality time together".

"Yes, I'd like that... One condition, when I find out who it is, can I help you when you exact your vengeance?". 

Edward was entirely too gleeful at the prospect, it pleased Oswald to see Ed's ruthless streak. He wondered if it would match his own.

"It would be my pleasure, you have a deal. Now come along or you won't be in any fit state to show off how clever you are".

Ed grumbled slightly but let Oswald tug him upstairs. Letting Edward use the bathroom first he used the time to pick up his discarded clothing from the floor. 

Entering the bedroom after his own ablutions, Edward had remade the bed and was snuggled up under the covers already. Switching off the lights he copied Ed, making himself comfortable.

He could hear Edward breathing and was positive that he was being observed. Turning his head to find Ed grinning at him. Before he had the chance to move, Ed leaned across kissing him softly.

"Goodnight Oswald".

Ed placed his head back on his pillow, still facing him, but this time Oswald was sure that Ed's eyes were closed. With a dazed smile on his face he returned the sentiment.

"Goodnight Edward".


	10. Chapter 10

Harvey tapped the top of his hat where it sat in front of him on his desk, as he watched his partner rant and pace. Jim just needed to let it go. 

So what if Penguin had kept Nygma alive, this was Gotham, if that beaky nosed little freak didn't kill him, someone else would. Nygma just wasn't cut out for the levels of bizarre that this city threw at people. 

In all likelihood, even if Jim managed to sweet talk Penguin into letting Nygma go, the loser probably wouldn't be in any fit state to return to his job. Better to just let it go, but Jim was working himself up over someone who was easily replaceable in his opinion. 

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor Jim if you keep on. I don't get why you let it get under your skin, you know he was only trying to rile you up".

Dear god he needed a drink, his flask was dry thanks to the trip back from Penguins club. What on earth had possessed him, letting Jim drive, it was surely a miracle that they had made it back to the precinct in one piece. 

He had an almost overwhelming urge to kiss the asphalt when his partner had parked the vehicle. One too many close calls had almost led to a fender bender, with Jim raving away. Only paying the bare minimal attention to the road. 

Jim stopped his pacing, turning on him. Like he was the enemy in all of this. No, not this time, Jimmy had bought this all on himself. Why he didn't just off Penguin when he had the chance. He wouldn't have to be sat here listening to him moan about Penguin being right. 

It's not as if they ever went out of their way to bully Nygma, sure the man could use some good psychiatric help with his damn propensity to tell mind-numbing riddles instead of just getting to the facts of the case. 

And he's absolutely positive that he thanked Nygma at some point, okay, not sure when, but a thank you must have left his lips a time or two. Hell, everyone knows that he's a grumpy s.o.b., but when people do a good job he lets them know it's appreciated.

With a soft plop, he has his hat back on, that's quite enough stress for one day. Maneuvering around his desk, Jim's pleas fall on deaf ears, as he strong arms, his partner out of the precinct.

It's almost time for their shift to be over, and one look at Jim, is enough to let everyone know that the best place for him is somewhere far away right now. He intends to get his partner drunk, and passed out before he can do anything else stupid. 

Tomorrow is another day, and if Harvey knows his partner well enough, then another visit to Penguin is on the cards. But first he would like to drink his weight in booze, and knock some sense into Jim's thick skull. Penguin and Nygma can be forgotten for a few hours.

********************************************

Their routine turned out to be somewhat domestic upon waking mid-morning. Ed puts the kettle on to boil, as Oswald paced unevenly back and forth, in the small hallway of the safe house, making several phone calls.

Thankfully neither man seemed to be suffering any ill after effects from their earlier intoxication. As Ed busied himself making tea and toast, he was keeping half an ear to Oswald's conversation. Attempting to be subtle, but clearly falling short. 

Ed didn't want anything to stand in his way, already having formulated a plan of action for today when they got to the club. Oswald glanced in his direction the pair sharing a quick soft smile, before the kingpin's attention returned to his conversation with someone named Zsasz.

Gabe was summoned, leaving them just enough time to consume their breakfast, and before midday Ed found himself following close at Oswald's heels as they entered the club. 

Ed was eager to get started, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Rooting out the perpetrator had taken on new meaning for him, since Oswald had agreed to his condition.

He had been taken by surprise somewhat, with how readily Oswald had agreed, it's not everyday that proposals such as Ed's were granted. He had honestly expected Oswald to refuse him. 

He was far too giddy at the prospect of metering out punishment, that he had to remind himself that he needed to find the person responsible first, before he could indulge in his fantasy. Pursing his lips his enthusiasm was only slightly dampened. 

Oswald escorted them back to his office, dismissing Gabe with a wave of his hand, without a second thought. Seating himself down behind his desk, Oswald turned his attention back to him. 

Ed warmed under Oswald's scrutiny. To think that within a matter of just a few short weeks, their friendship had been cemented to such an extent, that Oswald valued his thoughts and opinions. 

Now that they were something more, it felt truly unique, the very thing that Ed had been craving, recognition of his brilliance. 

The very fact that they were two people that just fit together so naturally, lead Ed to believe in a higher power at work, did Oswald believe in fate?. 

Edward attempts to keep his calm visage, but clearly must be missing his mark. Either that or Oswald must know him better than he thought.

"I can see you champing at the bit already, I know after the debacle yesterday that you want to make up for lost time".

Ed opened his mouth to apologize for his unfortunate oversight yesterday, nerves had led to his foolishness. Snapping it closed at Oswald's dismissive wave. 

"But could you at least tell me what it is that you're going to be doing?. The little my staff become suspicious the better, we wouldn't want to tip them off after all".

Oswald leaned forward across his desk, attentive and waiting for Ed's explanation.

Honestly Oswald looked as excited as Ed himself felt. In all actuality he wished that he already knew who the culprit was, so that they could get right to the part that he was most looking forward to.

Laying out his strategy for Oswald, it was completely innocuous in itself. An inventory of the club's liquor, correlation between the takings and the payments to suppliers. Most of the paperwork side Edward had already compiled.

He even had narrowed down the likely candidates. Oswald's second in charge of the club, Butch Gilzean was almost at the top of his list. 

If it wasn't for the very simple fact that the scoundrel was covering his or her tracks exceptionally well, which had helped him rule Butch out as first choice. 

Clearly they had more brains than Butch to have gotten away with the scheme for so long. Ed wasn't ready to assume his innocence just yet, but his eyes were firmly fixed on a member of Oswald's wait staff.

They were after all best placed to skim money from the top of the days takings. It was also ridiculously easy to substitute cheaper liquor and charge for top shelf, pocketing the money during or after their shift. 

Obviously Edward couldn't discount the supplier, but if that was the case, more money would be missing and it would be glaringly obvious from just a quick visual inventory.

After the bartender yesterday had helpfully intoxicated him, Ed found himself much more interested in him, than any of Oswald's other staff. He had won top position of the most likely candidate.

Oswald had hummed his approval and let Ed get to work. Promising him a late lunch in a few hours. The bare minimum of staff were working, seeing as the club wasn't due to open until later.

It allowed for Ed to move around more freely than he had first assumed. Meaning that he was ahead of schedule, as he kept his eye's peeled for the bartender from yesterday. 

But apart from a cleaner who watched his every move with growing interest. The few staff currently working were ensconced in the kitchen.

The paperwork he had memorized proved that the supplier was squeaky clean, at least where his dealings with Oswald were concerned.

There was some disparity between quantities of top shelf liquor, although not nearly enough to prove his theory to his satisfaction. 

Combined with till skimming throughout a shift, the figures were starting to add up to one or more of Oswald's bartenders. Ed was gleefully hopeful that it was the over helpful fellow from the day previous. 

Plying him with alcohol had only delayed the inevitable, okay it had also helped to give him the courage to kiss Oswald. But that was completely beside the point. 

It wouldn't stay his hand when the inevitable blood-letting began. He was intending to impress Oswald, when he implemented his extensive knowledge into practical skill. 

Lost in a daydream involving murder, Oswald had managed to sneak up on him. The gentle hand on his arm bringing him out of his thoughts. 

"Lunch?, I imagine that you've worked up quite an appetite, my chef said it would be ready in five, if you want to take a seat while I get us both some drinks".

Ed put away the paperwork, happy with the growing assumption, so he could dedicate his full attention to his paramour. Ah, that explained why he was so put out contemplating Oswald with a string of suitors.

He bopped himself on the forehead with his fingers at his own glaring stupidity, but it was not important now. He watched Oswald shuffle around behind the bar, choosing the right accompaniment to be paired with their food.

Resting his chin on his palm, Ed allowed himself to openly study Oswald. How the man paused to read each label, his displeasure obvious on his face. 

The downturn of his lips, to the tiny squint of irritation around his eyes where the skin crinkled, the subtle movement of his eyebrows as his forehead creased in a frown. 

Ed had never known anyone quite like Oswald. How every thought and feeling was written as plain as day on the contours of his face. He was just incredibly expressive and oh dear, Oswald's full attention had turned to him. 

His first instinctual reaction was to hide, scurry away, with the echo of the words creep, freak, loser, reverberating in his ears, mocking laughter trailing after him. Making him feel small and lost, alone. 

But except for the initial flush of surprise that he was being scrutinized, Oswald smiled small but hesitant. As if this were the first time that anyone had paid so much attention to him. Ed realized that he was probably smiling somewhat fondly in return. 

********************************************

As Oswald finally managed to find the perfect bottle of wine to be paired with their meal, honestly leaving the ordering of the alcohol up to Butch was starting to look like a ridiculously bad idea on his part. 

He made a mental note that he would do it himself from now on, good help was so hard to find, and really was he expected to do everything himself. His eyebrows pulled down in irritation, as he had the uncanny feeling of being observed. 

Glancing over. Oh, Edward was rather entranced. Gazing at him with such a charming expression, he could already feel his face starting to heat and his heart rate kick up a notch. The tentative smile making its way to his lips, all too familiar since their friendship had bloomed. 

Now that they were embarking on a more romantic endeavor, he understood the desire to be honest. To absorb every nuance of the other man. Ed's mannerisms were so very captivating, the more confident he became, his natural flamboyance pushed further towards the surface.

The nervous, apologetic man who was eager to please, was only one facet of the man that Oswald had begun to grow feelings for. But there was so much more to Ed, just waiting for the right opportunity to break free.

As Oswald approached the table, Edward's fond smile turned devilish. Before he quite knew what was happening, the wine bottle had been removed from his hand and placed down on the table with a dull thunk. 

Edward's arm's were around him, as his head dipped down capturing his lips in a kiss. He felt his eyes flutter as they closed, returning the soft press as Ed's lips skimmed against his own. 

His confidence grew, and he parted his lips slightly, flicking his tongue against Ed's top lip. Within seconds, he gasped into Edward's mouth, as the man's tongue licked gently against his own. 

He could feel the smirk of satisfaction from Edward, and that just wouldn't do at all, so Oswald deepened the kiss. Their breath catching at the same moment, a spark ignited as they devoured each other, lips, tongues and teeth. 

"What the hell Ed!".

Jim Gordon stood with mouth and eyes wide, clearly going into shock as the two broke apart. Inhaling some much-needed oxygen, Ed apparently couldn't contain his smirk.

"I can explain, It's exactly what it looks like Detective".


	11. Chapter 11

Jim was dumbfounded, actually that didn't even do it justice. Maybe someone had spiked his drinks last night, because there was no way that he was seeing, what he thought he was. 

Penguin, lip locked, with Edward Nygma. No, urgh, what had Penguin done to Ed?. This was all his fault. If he had only done what Oswald wanted at the start, instead of trying to play mind games. Penguin would not be sucking face with the head of forensics. 

The words spilled from his mouth before his thoughts were in any kind of coherent order. His disgust aimed at the wrong person, yet again. 

"What the hell Ed!".

Well done Jim, blame the victim, he cringed internally. There was no way for him to hide his shock, and when he found things uncomfortable, well he knew that he had a propensity to lash out with anger. Penguin was about to become a very dead man.

Harvey was right, this was something that he should have done a long time ago. He just had to hope that whatever had been done to poor Ed, could be fixed. 

"I can explain, it's exactly what it looks like Detective!".

Ed couldn't be serious, he sounded so smug, just from the smirk on the man's face alone, told Jim that something was very broken in Ed. He had his gun out, pointed at Oswald before he even made a conscious decision to do it. 

Penguin raised his hands to ward him off, as Ed stepped in front of the kingpin, was he protecting him?. Dear Lord almighty, had Penguin brainwashed him?. 

He had heard the rumors about Butch, but would Cobblepot stoop so low as to tamper with Edward's brain in such a fashion?. Was it simpler than that, due to the time Ed was held captive, was Edward suffering from Stockholm syndrome?.

But none of that mattered now, he had to get Edward away from Penguin, then Ed would get all the help he needed to return to his old self, free from Cobblepot's influence. 

"Ed, Edward, it's going to be okay, I need you to move away from Penguin, step over towards me and Harvey".

Jim aimed his gun still, but his voice dropped to a more placating tone. Ed hadn't moved a step, his eyes firmly on him. Edward had the look of a man completely in control, his gaze unwavering. 

"Do you understand me Ed, you don't have to do anything that Penguin says, it's all going to be okay".

If it was at all possible, Ed's grin grew. Then he actually laughed. Big, rolling, manic laughter. It unnerved Jim, just the tone of it was wrong, sending shivers of disquiet down his spine. 

He had never actually heard Edward laugh before, chuckle yeah, but the maniacal hilarity that Edward seemed to find at the situation, was so unlike the man that he thought he knew. 

The creeping unease at Ed's demeanor left Jim feeling cold, unsure about how to proceed. Talking to the man, as if Ed were a wild animal, any second he could pounce, his current actions given the situation, were unpredictable. 

He had no idea what Oswald may have programmed Edward to do to protect him. It certainly looked like Edward was under Penguin's control. 

Edward appeared to get himself under control, his laughter petering out. He gasped for breath before he spoke. 

"Oh Jim, _really?_ ". Ed's mocked. "What did you think this display was for, I saw you and Bullock arrive. What better way to announce that Oswald and I are together, _than to put on a show_ ". 

Ed stretched both arms out with dramatic flair. Dipping his head slightly, all the while never taking his eyes off the pair of them. 

"Oh give me a break". Bullock scoffed. "No one in their right mind would kiss Penguin if they weren't gone in the head".

" **Hey!** ". 

Oswald's squawk of indignation came from behind Edward. Ed's eyes narrowed as he glared towards Harvey. Jim had never seen anyone so mild mannered, look so murderous.

Jim lowered his weapon, not ready to put the gun away just yet. He needed to defuse the situation before Harvey made it worse. If Edward would not come voluntarily, then Jim was prepared to take Ed back to the precinct, by force if necessary. 

"Edward, whatever Penguin's done to you, we can fix it. Remember who you really are, you work at the GCPD, we are your friends Ed".

Jim watched the grin on Edward's face turn into a sneer. Anger brewed just below the surface of Edward's eyes. 

"This is who I really am Jim, and _friends_...". Ed's voice was dark and full of seething hatred, as he practically snarled. 

" **Friends don't turn their back on people**. No, we were never _friends_ Jim. You all just tolerated me. Oh, poor weird, little, pathetic Ed, with his silly word play and his incessant riddles".

Ed's eyes glowed with a fire that Jim didn't know Edward possessed, it was as if he truly believed in every word that he was saying. Spat with such vitriol and loathing.

Jim took a hasty step back to prevent himself getting burned. But Ed wasn't finished yet. 

"I'm sure that the GCPD, can find someone else to do my old job, if you haven't already, because I quit Jimbo. So take your sorry excuse for a partner...". Edward took a threatening step forward. "And get out of Oswald's club, you're ruining our lunch date ".

"Come on Jim, Nygma's clearly gone wacko, may as well leave them to it ".

Harvey had a hold of his elbow as he subtly pulled him away towards the exit. Whispering lowly under his breath so only Jim could hear him.

"leave it for now, we'll get Nygma back... come on partner". 

Jim refused to turn his back on Ed, watching the man he used to know as Edward Nygma, probably the finest head of forensics that he'd ever known, give him a cheery wave goodbye. It was completely at odds, with the look of murder still present upon his face.

Oswald would pay dearly for this, he would prepare an arrest warrant for the Penguin, just as soon as he got back to the precinct. Edward was going to need good psychiatric help to break Cobblepot's hold on him.

**************************************

Ed felt marvelous, invigorated. He allowed the feeling to take hold as he watched Gordon and Bullock leave the premises. 

Spinning on his heels he turned to Oswald, expecting his man to be full of smiles at his fine display. But the look on Oswald's face had his smile drop. 

"Oswald, what... what's wrong?".

"You knew that they were there? ".

Oswald's voice was calm, controlled, almost emotionless. 

"Hmm, hmm, yes?".

Ed felt a sinking in his stomach, did he do something wrong?. He thought Oswald would be happy, the whole incident had made him feel great.

But the look Oswald was bestowing upon him, had the feeling of euphoria, vanishing like wisps of smoke. Oswald turned away from him, and proceeded to walk away, his gate stiff and jerky. 

Edward hesitated, suddenly now unsure of what to do or say. Everything had been going wonderful, taking control and showing off his relationship with Oswald. Putting Jimbo and Bullock in their place. It had all been so very liberating and the logical thing for him to do. 

But Oswald's reaction would seem to prove otherwise, he's too busy second guessing himself now, completely lost within his own mind, that he was unaware of Oswald's return, until the kingpin spoke. 

"Ed...". 

Ed turned weary brown eyes to the man he was madly in love with. Had he inadvertently ruined things between them, with his new found compulsive need to show off. To rub their relationship in Jim's face. 

" _Why?_. At the least tell me why you wanted to embarrass me like that?".

Oswald's words came out strangled and hurt. His eyes shimmering with emotion and the start of tears. Ed was hesitant to touch him, fearing that Oswald would reject him in his current mood. Wanting to comfort and reassure none the less, he chose to fall back on words, rather than actions. 

"Oh, I thought you'd be happy, I really thought that you would like it, I never intended to make you embarrassed or upset with me".

Ed started to pace, as he carried on talking, part apology, part chastisement at himself. 

"Stupid, how could I have been so stupid, to think that you of all people, _The Penguin_ no less, would want anyone to know about us". 

Edward trembled, as his pacing took on an irregular rhythm, moving further away from Oswald, as if he was about to make a hasty dash to escape. 

"Of course you're embarrassed to be with **me** , who would want **me** , I'm still a nobody, errgh!". 

Ed started chewing on his thumb, not raising his head as he followed the movement of his feet, afraid to see the derision and pity that surly marred Oswald's beautifully, expressive face. 

"And now I've gone and messed everything up, just like **he** said that I would. I should have listened to him, but I thought I knew better, I did know better, I have to prove him wrong. I'm just as smart as he is".

Ed could feel himself starting to spiral, why did the other him have to be so clever and smug all the time?. All he had achieved was to upset Oswald.

"I should go...".

Ed gasped in shock as Oswald wrapped his arms around him. He had been so caught up in self flagellation, that he had completely missed the tap of Oswald's cane, as he had chased after him.

"Don't you dare leave Edward Nygma, how can you even think that I...". 

Oswald's hand was sliding into his hair, gripping it tight as he angled his head down, brushing lips against his cheek. Ed couldn't breath, his chest felt constricted. 

"Would ever...".

Oswald's lips captured his own, a sound resembling part groan and part sob, rumbled deep in his throat. 

"Not want someone so brilliantly amazing...".

His mouth, occupied once more, with Oswald's lips and tongue, stopped him from interrupting. 

"As _you_ ".

Oswald stood before him, face flushed and gasping for breath. But his smile lit up his eyes. He was sure that he looked the same, his face hot, as his chest heaved, desperate to draw in enough breath so that he could kiss him again. 

Oswald's fist was still in his hair, only now realizing that he wasn't holding Oswald in his arm's, something that he was quick to rectify. Pulling the shorter man closer, he kissed Oswald for all he was worth. 

Breaking apart, Edward's hands went instantly to work straightening Oswald's suit for him. Risking a glance into Oswald's eyes, he found himself once again close to drowning in them. Almost forgetting what he needed to ask. 

"Am I forgiven?".

His confidence had quickly returned, thanks to Oswald's reassurance, and he was pleased to hear only a slight doubt creep into his voice. Oswald waved his query away, a fond smile gracing his kiss swollen lips. 

He smirked to himself, stupidly pleased with the knowledge that he was the only one who could make Oswald look so debouched. He highly doubted that he looked any different, his own lips still tingled pleasantly. 

Pulling out a chair for Oswald, he took his own seat. Thanks to the appearance of Jimbo and Harvey their lunch was now running late. Soon the rest of Oswald's staff would arrive for the opening of the club. 

Ed was waiting with baited breath for the bar staff, ready to put his final suspicions into play. All this day needed now, was for Ed to capture the culprit red handed, and then the fun could really begin.


	12. Chapter 12

The staff had arrived hours ago and the club had slowly filled with patrons. Oswald had excused himself, an impromptu meeting with an affiliate. It would seem that the GCPD were causing some problems. 

Ed had watched as Oswald had escorted the weaselly looking man back to the privacy of his office. 

Edward was happy enough to take a seat at the bar. What better position was there to observe the two bartenders currently working. While he awaited Oswald's return. 

The fellow who had aided Ed's inebriation yesterday, was busy serving several couples. They looked as if they were embarking on a double date, and none too happy about it either. 

Ed was in his element. He insanely enjoyed people watching. Not that it was something that he excelled in. But his observational skills were most certainly above average. 

Most of all it was fun. The bartender was a holdover from when Fish Mooney had owned the club. Oswald had informed him that the man's name was Stefano. Some distant relative of Don Carmine Falcone. 

Fish had opted to keep the lad close, but seeing as Falcone was no longer an active participant in Gotham's underworld, Oswald had kept him on simply because he was good at his job. 

Ed watched the man schmooze the clientele, and had to begrudgingly agree with his boyfriend. Stefano was indeed very good at his job. 

Not that it would make the slightest difference if he was the culprit. In fact Ed was watching the man like a hawk. 

Twice Stefano had blatantly flirted with patrons, Ed included. Once he got over his initial shock and surprise. It had left him much more suspicious of the man. 

Oswald really wasn't someone who enjoyed open displays of affection. But his staff were all well aware that the pair were now a couple. 

This didn't seem to deter the bartenders obvious interest in Ed. The man preceded to flirt with him every spare second he had. Uncomfortable at first, he quickly reveled in the interest. 

Ed was quite enjoying all the attention and decided to play into the man's little game. Putting Stefano at ease so he could witness for himself if he started skimming from the till.

He sipped his drink, aware of just how potent the cocktail was now. When Stefano rang up an order of drinks. 

Ed masked his smirk behind his glass as the man charged for top shelf, substituting for a medium priced liquor instead. 

Stefano was nimble fingered as he slipped several bills into his pocket, chatting amicably with the patron as a clear means of distraction.

Ed now certain that he had caught the thief, turned his attention to the other bartender. Needing to know if they were also in on the scam. Observing him serve several patrons without incident, Ed was certain that Stefano was working alone.

A loud noise from the employee entrance drew his attention. Butch and Gabe were dragging the man from Oswald's meeting across the club to throw him from the premises. 

Oswald followed in their wake, looking less than pleased. Ed climbed off his stool and made his way to Oswald's side.

The anger rolling off the smaller man was like a living entity. Ed was entranced. And thanks to his skills of observation, he was able to provide Oswald with an outlet for all his frustration. Stefano.

"I take it your meeting didn't go well".

Ed, ever mindful of their surroundings slid his hand up Oswald's arm. Resting briefly before he pulled back. His touch resulting in an explosive breath from the kingpin. 

"I need a drink... join me?".

"I'd be delighted".

Ed offered his arm, even though the bar was only several feet away. Pleased when he felt the man's fingers slide hesitant but firm, just above the crook of his elbow. 

Seated a respectable distance from one another, Ed caught Stefano's attention almost immediately. He swiftly replaced Ed's almost empty drink with a fresh one before turning to his employer. 

"The usual, Mr Cobblepot?".

Oswald gave a minuscule nod, that sent the bartender scurrying to fill a glass with the finest bourbon. Placing it on a napkin in front of his boss with a polite smile. 

That would have been fine and dandy, had Stefano not then turned his attention back to Ed. Sending a salacious wink at him before sauntering further down the bar.

Oswald practically vibrated with unrestrained fury at the man's obvious interest in his partner. Ed didn't even attempt to hold back his toothy grin. 

The whole thing was simply delightful. To have the man of his dreams, glaring daggers at the back of a man who knew that Ed was off limits, but had still had the audacity to flirt openly with him. It was beyond delectable. 

He placed his hand on Oswald's thigh as the kingpin started to pull himself to his feet, murder in his eyes. Leaning close Ed practically breathed in his partners ear. 

"Not just yet, he's your thief. I think we can come up with a better more fitting punishment than a blade to the chest".

It hadn't slipped Ed's attention that Oswald had twisted the head of his cane, revealing the shinny blade concealed within. The light caused it to flash off his glasses, before Oswald sealed it away with an annoyed huff. 

Still very much in his partner's personal space, he watched Oswald down his drink in one go. With his eye's never leaving sight of Stefano he spoke. 

"What did you have in mind Ed, I know that this is something that you have been looking forward to, what do you suggest is a fitting enough fate?".

Oh gosh, it was breathtaking. Ed had so many ideas, he didn't know what one he wanted to try first. Until this point he had been thinking in the abstract. 

Only now realizing that all the hidden, dark impulses that he had buried for so long could now finally be released. All thanks to Oswald. 

********************************************

Oswald made a valiant effort to trample down the desire to plunge his knife into the bartenders back. 

After learning of the latest setback with his operation at the docks, thanks to the incompetence of his workforce, and the constant interference of the GCPD. He was really looking forward to killing someone. 

The blatant flirting with Ed, had almost tipped him over the edge, had Ed not stayed his hand, he would have had a entire club full of witnesses, all prepared to run straight to the police. Leading him to a lengthy stay at Arkham or Blackgate, and that wouldn't do at all. 

Oswald was able to tear his eyes away from Stefano, only because his question had been met with an extended silence from Ed.

Turning to the man who was now practically sitting in his lap, he worried that he may have broken him. Edward's face was motionless, but he could see the cogs turning in his brilliant mind. 

His eyes glowing with whatever scenario was currently playing out in his head. He didn't think that it was possible for him to love the man more than he already did. But the threat of violent intent that was radiating from Ed, was simply stunning. 

Not wanting to break Ed's concentration, but he was becoming mildly worried by Ed's lack of a verbal response. 

"Ed, Edward".

Oswald kept his voice low and soothing, as he watched Ed blink back to awareness. Followed by his amazing wide grin. 

"Do you have somewhere private and soundproofed?. I think I have a truly unique opportunity to lure our erstwhile larcenist to our destination".

Oh...Oh, no that was not going to happen. Oswald could see the direction that Ed was heading. 

"No, try again. I will not have you offer yourself like some cheap... The answer is no".

He watched as Ed's face fell. Damn it, he was responsible for quashing his partners enthusiasm. With a grumble to show that he wasn't happy with the scenario, he relented. 

"Fine, we will do it your way. But I warn you, if he so much as lays one finger on you, I'm going to chop it off".

"Promise?".

Ed's breathy response sounded unsure, but held an edge of Excitement and awe that he would do such a thing for him.

"Of course, you're mine... what I meant to say was you work for me... With me...".

Thankfully Ed stopped him rambling, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing his chin. Ed's smile was soft as he tilted Oswald's face towards him. 

"I am, yours I mean. Just as you're mine. It's okay Oswald we understand each other".

Edward started to lean forward, Oswald assumed he was coming in for a kiss. Flustered he dipped his head, with a club full of patrons however much he desired to reciprocate, the outward show of affection was just too new, and too much for him right now. 

Ed must have sensed his unease, slowly removing his fingers from Oswald's face, squeezing his knee instead as he pulled away from him.

Clearing his throat Oswald reached for his glass, finding it empty he scowled at the back of his soon to be ex bartender. Inspiration struck, with a smirk he stood and proceeded to make his way behind the bar. 

Ed sent him a puzzled look which Oswald waved away giving a quick wink, sliding behind the bar with practiced ease. Grabbing himself a bottle, he then lent towards Edward over the bar top. 

"The floor is yours, but remember I'm watching, I'll make sure Gabe and Butch are ready to go. Oh and Ed, I meant what I said, it will be my pleasure to chop off any part that touches you".

The ultra soft smile and small shiver from Ed at his threat, had his heart thud madly in his chest. He wished now that he had put his nervousness aside and let Edward kiss him earlier. 

"Understood, I look forward to it".

Ed's smile was wicked making his eyes shine with unrestrained glee, Oswald could already tell that Ed intended to push this as far as possible. As if Oswald had inadvertently laid down some sort of challenge, questioning Edward's abilities.

He was torn with indecision, did he really want to let this play out, or should he stop this right now?. Just the thought alone of Stefano having an interest in Edward, wanting to put his hands upon him, it made his blood boil.

But he trusted Ed. Edward was so invested in proving himself, all the while exploring the darker side of himself that lay hidden and dormant within, until Oswald had unwittingly been the catalyst. His trust and praise unleashing it.

He would not quash it now, even though Ed's whole plan seemingly rested on using Stefano's desire for him to ensnare him.

Oswald couldn't deny that it was something that he was curious to see, but the very thought of Ed's intention of how he was luring their thief, left a bad taste in his mouth. 

A sharp click of his fingers had Butch and Gabe both by his side like a pair of well trained dogs. Moving away from the bar to his usual booth, close enough to witness his partner in action. While far enough away that he wouldn't be overheard.

"I want the hospitality suite available Butch, I assume that it's been cleaned since that unfortunate business with Pernelli".

He took a swig straight from the bottle, smiling at the memory of the punishment fitting the crime, when Vincent Pernelli had lost a hand among other appendages, when he had lost an important shipment from pier 12. 

"Yes Boss, called the cleaner myself. You and your boy toy need the suite?".

Butch smirked at his own insinuation, Gabe showed more sense not wanting to get on Penguin's bad side, he shuffled uncomfortably putting distance between them. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter Butch, I know that it's difficult for you. Ed needs the suite as **he** found out who has been stealing my money".

Oswald snapped, his voice rising before he reined himself in. Casting his glance at Edward, who was even now chatting amicably with Stefano. He clenched his jaw, just watching his bartenders fingers linger on Ed's arm, he had already started counting.

Stefano was most definitely going to be light a few fingers, a promise was a promise after all. The pleasure of pleasing Edward in such a way, after the surprise had shown on his face, that Oswald would do that for him. He would burn his city to the ground if Edward desired. 

"Gabe, let Edward know that he has full use of the suite. We are going to give him five minutes before we make our entrance. Am I clear?".

He glared at them, receiving a well rehearsed 'yes boss' from them both. 

"Now Gabe!".

He rolled his eyes, before fixing them back on Ed. An almost imperceptible nod of acknowledgement, as Gabe made Edward aware of the location of the suite, was the only sign Ed gave that he'd heard. 

When his larcenous bartender made his next sweep past Ed. Edward leaned forward across the bar instantly snatching his attention. Oswald growled lowly as Ed's long fingers caressed the buttons of the bartenders shirt, playfully as he whispered to Stefano. 

The lecherous leer told Oswald all he needed, as Stefano teased his bottom lip with his teeth. Invading Edward's space as much as he was able across the bar top, he whispered directly into Ed's ear before standing back.

Oswald wished that he could see the look on Ed's face, as he became rigid in his seat at whatever it was that Stefano had whispered to him. He couldn't tell if it was fear or surprise that caused Ed's reaction. 

What transpired next only helped to solidify Oswald's resolve that Stefano wouldn't be seeing another day break. 

His eyes widened in shock as Edward slid his fingers around the bartenders tie, pulling him across the bar top. Oswald had no clear view, but quickly jumped to the assumption that Ed was taking this a step too far.

From his angle it looked like Ed was kissing Stefano. He felt as if his heart had ceased to beat inside his chest. Without thinking Oswald touched the bottle to his lips, drinking deeply. His eyes never leaving Edward's back.

Slamming the bottle down on the table he turned his attention to Butch. 

"Call the cleaner, and bring the car around back, it looks like I've got a busy night".

Cold fury tainted his voice as he turned away from Edward's display, unwilling to watch it any longer. Sliding out of the booth and straightening his suit, he limped aggressively away from the main floor towards his office.


	13. Chapter 13

Ed restrained himself, wanting to keep his eyes on Oswald as he left the bar to go sit in his usual booth. There would be plenty of time to spend with each other later. Right now Ed was a man on a mission. 

He sipped casually from his glass attempting to make himself look available. He had never outright flirted with anyone before, not knowingly anyway, but it couldn't be that difficult. 

When Stefano came within touching distance Ed slipped the button on his suit jacket open and stretched across the bar. Lightly touching Stefano's shirt he fiddled with the buttons, hoping that he looked coy. 

It seemed to be working, Stefano moving close as they conversed, until a patron requested service. 

Leaving the opportunity for Gabe to quickly passed along Oswald's message. Ed was beginning to have second thoughts, Stefano was far too interested in him.

Just simply fiddling with the man's shirt buttons, had a look of pure unadulterated hunger for Ed, twist the mans features, practically burning him with the intensity. It had made him remarkably uncomfortable, causing him to second guess his initial plan.

But the plan was perfect, and he was loath to deviate from it now. Surely the man had an ounce of self preservation and would likely decline Ed's offer. It would appear not though.

When Ed had casually mentioned knowing somewhere that they could go to become better acquainted, Stefano's lewd remark had left him reeling. A moment of blind panic, stilled his breath. 

Yet, he would not allow himself to give up now. Everything that he desired to become was within his grasp, and all he had to do was lift the curtain and step onto the stage. 

But this entire scenario was just daunting for him. It had sounded easy and logical in his head. Some minor flirting, getting Stefano to follow him to a secluded local, before pulling the rug out from under him with a dramatic flourish.

Oswald would make his presents known, then the real fun could begin. 

He hadn't anticipated that the other man, even with the threat of The Penguin, arguably the most feared man in all of Gotham, a man not to be crossed. Ed's partner no less, hadn't dampened Stefano's desire for Edward at all. 

He was wondering now if the man had some kind of a death wish, as he pulled Stefano close using his tie, sorely tempted to strangle him across the bar after his lascivious whisper. 

His face flamed at the mere thought of the act Stefano had suggested the two partake in. 

To an observer, it would seem as if the pair were sharing a kiss. Maybe the press of lips sealing a promise for things to come. Even as Ed had dragged the man close, he couldn't bring himself to complete the act. 

Scant distance remained between the two, as the thunk of a bottle hitting a table with force reached Ed's ears. His mind went blank as he froze, mouth slightly open in shock. 

Stefano closed the distance between them, his lips sliding over Ed's as he thrust in his tongue. 

Ed's hand was still firmly clenched around Stefano's tie, causing him to inadvertently pull the man closer as he tried to get away. 

The action spurring Stefano on, while Edward knew that he sat there like a fool, before finally prying his fingers loose and leaning away, ending the unwanted affection. 

Stefano clearly didn't notice that anything was wrong, as he heatedly whispered that he was going to find someone to cover for him, so they could finish what they had started. 

As Stefano hurried off, Ed swung around on the bar stool to search for Oswald. Finding his booth empty of all but a half full bottle of bourbon sat on the table. 

The realization that Oswald had been unable to witness Edward's stupidity was quickly overshadowed by the thought that Oswald may have seen the kiss, and jumped to the conclusion that Ed had not only wanted it, but had enjoyed it. 

His stomach clenched painfully. Oh dear, what had he done?. He needed to find Oswald and set things right. He couldn't lose him now.

The damn bartender was back, standing in between Edward's spread legs.

"Focus, we have a job to do". 

His others voice echoed in his head as Ed felt his arm move of its own volition, caressing and then lightly pushing the other man away as he got to his feet. 

"Keep it together Ed, I will take over if you insist on messing this up for us. We want him begging for our touch, for now... Remember what Oswald promised?".

His other sounded breathless, did he even have to breath?. What a ridiculous thing to fixate on right now. But it helped to calm his thoughts, put things back into perspective. 

"It won't just be fingers getting chopped off. Penguin's got his tongue now too".

His other stood behind Stefano, bowler hat perched on his head, laughing gleefully. He actually needed this pep talk, just thinking about what the next few hours entertainment would entail had him all excited again. 

Poor, stupid, Stefano, mistook Ed's excitement as being aimed at their coming rendezvous, as he trailed behind him, making their way to the rear of the club. Ed's other sashaying in front of them, with a spring in his step that Ed was tempted to emulate.

If he had to prostrate himself in front of his beloved he would. Oswald had not liked the idea when Ed had so foolhardily suggested it.

With a bit more experience it wouldn't be a problem, but he conceded that flirting wasn't as hard as it looked. It was the inevitable outcome that he needs to avoid.

As soon as they were away from the prying eyes of the patrons, Stefano had all but groped Edward. The only thing now staying his hand, was the thought of depriving Oswald of his revenge. 

The suite was luxurious, Ed had expected nothing less from The Penguin. To describe it as opulent, wouldn't even really do it justice, it was truly ostentatious. 

Ed's view of it was brief as Stefano, who was in fact much stronger than he looked, pushed him onto the bed which took up a large percentage of the room.

Scrabbling away from the man, there was no way that Ed could entertain him for five whole minutes, until Oswald was due to make his surprise appearance. 

Stefano was even now shedding his work attire in a hurry, prowling towards him across the expanse of the bed. 

Ed's heart was jack rabbiting, this was not how he had intended things to go. Bracketed against the headboard, Stefano moved close and Ed kicked out. 

Catching him square in the solar plexus, Stefano went tumbling off the foot of the bed. The door to the suite opening at the same moment that Stefano hit the floor. 

Flanked on either side by Butch and Gabe, stood Oswald. The look on his face did nothing to calm the pounding in Edward's chest. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt?".

Oswald glared down at his bartender, as he wriggled away from Butch. The larger man clamping a meaty fist around Stefano's upper arm, holding him in place as Oswald moved further into the suite. 

Gabe closed the door behind them blocking out all sounds. Oswald hadn't looked at him once since he entered. Ed started to hyperventilate, even the placating murmurs from his other did nothing to help.

************************************************

Oswald sat in his office, drumming his fingers against his desk. Why had he agreed to Edward's plan?. He could just as easily instructed Stefano to come to his office without Edward's charade.

Butch and Gabe waited by the door, he saw their unsubtle glances. He knew that the pair were just waiting for his word, knew that he was on the point of exploding with violence. 

The small monitor showed an empty hallway for several long agonizing minutes, until finally there was Edward, Oswald's soon to be very dead bartender, practically glued to his beloved's back. 

If he didn't know Ed as well as he did, he would have assumed that the man was confidence personified. But he could tell something was wrong. It was subtle, but his partner looked uneasy. 

Viewing the barely imperceptible flinch from Edward, at every touch and caress, was almost too much for him to take. 

When Stefano encircled Edward's waist with his arm, when he went to open the door to the suite, crowding himself up against Ed, Oswald's vision turned hazy with fury. 

Five minutes was going to be an eternity, that he refused to endure. As soon as the door to the suite closed behind them, Oswald couldn't wait any longer, getting to his feet. 

The sight that greeted him when he opened the door, Ed nestled up against the headboard, his face blank as he gasped. Tore at him in ways he never thought possible. 

Stefano didn't look panicked enough for his liking, that would change, but first he needed to check on Ed. His bartender wasn't going anywhere. 

"I'm sorry, with hindsight it wasn't a good idea, I think I still need more practice and I almost killed him Oswald... The things he said...".

Ed shivered as Oswald sat beside him on the bed. Curling in on himself in a way that Oswald could only assume was to comfort himself from his perceived failure.

Oswald instinctively reached out to comfort him. Aware of the laughter behind them. Stefano finding the proceedings amusing. 

"Please, he was into it as much as I was, more so, he kissed me".

The man had the audacity to sound smug. Before Oswald had a chance to move, Ed flung himself at the bartender. A snarl on his face as he held a blade to Stefano's throat. 

Oswald blinked in surprise, as the point dug in drawing a bead of blood. Oswald's stomach did a little flip at the display, Edward was magnificent. 

"How dare you!. I think you should be doing a lot more grovelling. Not that it's going to do you any good".

Ed grumbled, voice deeper than Oswald had ever heard him, as he stepped back to stand next to him. A small smile played around the edges of his lips. Edward now looked thoroughly pleased with himself and completely at ease with the unfolding situation. 

"He's all yours Oswald, but can I clue him in on what bought him here?. It doesn't seem fair to keep him in the dark".

Ed lent in close, his chin just touching Oswald's shoulder so that he could smell the mint on Ed's breath. Oswald was not going to let this opportunity pass him by. 

Before Ed had a chance to comprehend what was happening, Oswald reeled him in devouring his partners lips. Edward clung to him, hands scrabbling at his back in an attempt to pull him closer. 

Edward whined into the kiss and Oswald couldn't resist putting on a display of his own. Roughly tugging a fist into Edward's hair he angled him, chasing the lingering taste of mint that remained. 

Ed rumbled deep in his throat, his pleasure at Oswald's actions evident as Ed tried and failed to dominate the kiss. 

Oswald lost all sense of decorum, tearing his lips away, only to latch onto Edward's neck. Forgetting where they were temporarily, until his barman shocked him back to his senses. 

"Well, this is a great performance, but honestly, you should have just said that you wanted what Fish trained me for. I'm sure that we can come to a similar arrangement, Mister Cobblepot, Sir!".

Half undressed, while kneeling prone at Butch Gilzean's feet, Stefano oozed smugness. The man, assuming wrongly that he was here for Oswald's pleasure. 

Although it was a pleasure of a different kind that Oswald intended, pulling a harsh bark of laughter from Ed. The pair in tune, shared a manic smile. 

Taking in Ed's now disheveled appearance, Oswald straightened his suit before sneering at the man on his knees. 

"Oh no, I think you're confused about why you're here. See, my Edward so brilliantly deduced that you... have been stealing from me. Now that won't go unpunished. But to add insult to injury, knowing that Edward is my partner, you threw yourself at him like a dog in heat".

Stefano still didn't appear in the least bit perturbed, smiling lazily back at Oswald. 

"Sure I took some cash from the till, but Ed loved all the attention". 

Stefano threw Ed a conspiratorial wink, Oswald watched Ed's features harden. 

"He was the one who suggested that we move things here. I guess he wanted a real man to experience something divine".

Oswald couldn't keep a straight face, doubling over with hilarity he slapped his thigh. Turning his attention to Ed once more he cupped his face gently, still chuckling. 

"Would you like me to keep my promise to you now?, or after your done... experiencing something divine".

He held eye contact with Ed, as his thumb glided over Edward's kiss swollen bottom lip. Caressing the puffy flesh, caused Ed to flick out his tongue. His eyes dilated at Oswald's words, having no problem picking up their true intent. 

Ed's breath seemed to catch in his throat, his own hand rising to mirror Oswald's. 

"Would you...". Edward's voice was hesitant. "Keep your promise first".

Ed was the very picture of awe and wanton desire, that Oswald would give him such a priceless gift. 

With a smile so heartrendingly tender, completely at odds with the pruning sheers, that he now pulled from the inside his jacket pocket. He spoke with reverence.

"Anything for you. Fingers first, then he's all yours my love".

Stefano finally started to panic, the full extent of his misconceptions sinking home, pleading with Oswald rather pathetically, as Gabe and Butch held him down as Oswald got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has commented on this fic, you all keep me going *Hugs*.


	14. Chapter 14

Ed had been sorely tempted to keep the fingers, a jar of formaldehyde was easy enough to procure to keep them well preserved. 

Oswald had curtailed the idea as a rookie mistake, so on second thoughts, it really wouldn't do to have something that tied him to his first murder just hanging around to be used against him. 

He had ended up tossing them onto the remains of Oswald's poor, stupid, now very dead and unrecognizable bartender. 

He may have got a tad carried away, but it had been so much fun and incredibly informative. 

His only disappointment was the fact that the man hadn't lasted longer. 

Going far to quickly into hypovolemic shock due to severe blood loss, that caused him to stop drawing breath, much too soon. 

Oswald had assured him that clean up was already being handled, within a few hours the suite would look as good as new, with no trace left of tonight's activities. 

Butch had been tasked with the body dump. Ed had insisted that he could make the body disappear, but Oswald had proposed that the next dead body would be left for Edward to work his own brand of magic on. 

Time was somewhat of the essence, who knew when Jim and Bullock would have the bright idea of making a return visit. Once more insisting on Edward's safe return.

Ed lamented the loss of his brand new suit. No amount of cleaning would restore it to its original splendor.

Oswald had simply waved away his disappointment with the promise of a completely new wardrobe. 

He was rarely speechless, but Oswald's generosity left him without words. Displaying his gratitude impulsively, by manhandling his partner until lips met and teeth scraped against the flesh of Oswald's throat. 

Unintentionally ruining Oswald's attire in the process. Murder was such a messy endeavor, partaking in it first hand, had left him giddy. He was still very much riding his high.

He never once considered how liberating it would feel. Holding life and death within his hands was truly unique. Ed had never felt so in control of his life before now.

He could not go back to his life of mediocrity after this stunning revelation, he'd rather die, than be forced to endure the drudgery of his prior life. He felt reborn, having jumped from the precipice and into a brand new future. 

His other was inside him still, unfurled and entwined. Seeping into the very core of his being with each slice and thrust. Stefano's last halting, shuddering breath, completed his transformation.

It was a wondrous thing to behold. 

Oswald had shown Ed to the en-suite, having sent Gabe to the safe house, for a change of clothes for him. It was not as luxurious as the rest of the suite but the shower did it's job admirably. 

Wrapping himself in a towel, he smudged the steam away from the mirror with the palm of his hand. Studying his features, mildly surprised that he didn't look any different.

Surely something of this magnitude should have shown in his outward appearance. Catching the new glint in his eyes, maybe he was only imagining it.

Could he really walk among those drab, boring people unnoticed, a wolf in sheep's clothing?. He grinned at his reflection, well now, that just wouldn't do at all.

He wanted to be seen. The people of the city would one day fear him, just as they quake at the very mention of Oswald's name. What other point of becoming a villain was there?, if not to instill terror. 

No one was going to be afraid of Edward Nygma, the riddle man. No, he needed a moniker, something that encapsulated his own unique qualities. 

Something that would pair well with Oswald's own nom de guerre. It suddenly took on vital importance, but what name should he choose?.

******************************************************

Jim argued with Captain Essen, as Harvey slumped against the door frame of her office. Jim wasn't going to give up on his rescue attempt of Nygma, no matter what anyone said to deter him. 

"I agree with you Jim. You know how much I like Ed, but we have no legal reason to believe that he hasn't resigned for his own reasons".

The Captain sighed, clearly tired of the argument. 

"Penguin has brainwashed him, come on you knew Edward. He was not himself, no way would the man we know act so... out of character. For christ sake... he kissed Penguin, Ed just wouldn't do that unless he wasn't in his right mind".

Jim was pacing and his voice rumbled with irritation. Harvey pulled his hat down over his eyes, thank you very much Jimmy for the reminder of what they had walked in on. 

He had been desperately forcing the image from his mind, until Jim had helpful brought it back. He so needed a drink. 

If his partner would finally get it through his thick skull and forget about his one man crusade to rescue Nygma, from the clutches of the evil Penguin king, he had a bottle with his name on just waiting to wipe the image from his memory.

"Detective, I admit that it doesn't sound like Ed, but without any solid proof you can't force him to return. For all we know this whole kidnapping fiasco could have been faked from the start. Ed's choice of partner may be a sign of... dubious taste, but it's his choice".

"Not if Cobblepot has him under some kind of mind control. The kidnapping was real, besides Ed's had a thing for Kringle since I've known him. He wouldn't just forget about her and shack up with Penguin".

Harvey didn't even try to hold back his chuckle, he wouldn't put anything passed Cobblepot, but a weirdo like Nygma standing any chance with Kringle, yeah, that was just as likely as Christmas in June. 

There had always been something a little off about Ed, and honestly now that the shock had started to wear off, it all made a warped sort of sense. Nygma and Cobblepot a couple, only in Gotham, the city was truly this mad. 

Harvey lifted his hat as the Captain cleared her throat in warning. Screw this, he should be sat at his desk counting down the hours until he was off the clock, not listening to Jim bang on about Nygma.

Essen relented, but her hands were firmly tied in the constraints of the law. 

"If you get proof...". She held up her hand to stop the interruption that she obviously knew was coming.

"I do mean actual, solid, jury type proof, that we can take to the D.A. Then... and only then... you can arrest Cobblepot and bring Ed in. Until then, leave it Detective. Have I made myself clear enough for you?".

Jim looked far from happy, but that was par for the course lately. Gotham never gave anyone much to smile about. But some of what the Captain had said had worked it's way into Gordon's thick head. 

"Crystal clear Captain, I'll get you the proof you need. I'm not going to leave Ed in the hands of Penguin for any longer than necessary".

Harvey groaned, just great, why couldn't Jim just let it go already?, damn boy scout. 

Poking his nose where it's not wanted was going to get his partner killed one of these days, and there wouldn't be a damn thing he could do to stop it. 

"You coming Harv?".

Jim asked as he brushed passed him on his way out the door. 

The Captain didn't look any happier than Jim did, as he tipped up the brim of his hat in what passed for a salute, getting out of her hair. 

Trailing after Jim until he sat, slumped and dejected at their desk lost in thought.

Jim's fist slammed into the desktop, sending a pile of folders scattering to the floor. Jim finally raising his head to look at him. Oh hell no, Harvey was quickly beginning to regret the day he joined the force. 

The lopsided smile on Jim's face, had him sure that he wasn't going to like anything that Jim was going to say right now. 

"I'm going to get the proof that Penguin has brainwashed Ed. But until then, how about we stage a kidnapping of our own?".

Harvey didn't know what to say, how could he have seen this coming. Jim lent close glancing around, lowering his voice so he couldn't be overheard. 

"We can grab Ed and with Lee's psychological training, break the hold the Penguin has on him. Then we get Ed to testify and we lock up Cobblepot for good".

"Oh Jim, you make it sound so easy, you do know that kidnapping is a felony. I don't want to burst your bubble partner, but we're the guys who are supposed to stop crime, not commit it".

"Come on Harv, you know it's the only way to bust Penguin and get Ed back. Don't forget they got Capone for tax evasion. Just imagine Gotham without Penguin. If we can't send him down for murder and extortion, kidnap and brainwashing will have to do".

*****************************************************

Oswald washed up and changed in the club's bathroom, blood had a tenancy to get in the most unlikeliest of places. 

He needed to wash his hair, but that would just have to wait until Butch and Gabe both returned from their errands.

Satisfied that a cursory glance would be unlikely to spot any unwanted stains, he made his way to the bar. He would require a new member of staff, one without sticky fingers. 

He promoted one of his floor staff to work behind the bar. Adding a few extra dollars and a bonus for good measure.

Selecting a nice bottle of champagne, tonight was after all a celebration, it was only fitting that Edward got the best. Taking two flutes along with the ice bucket he made his way back to Ed.

He had been a truly magnificent sight to behold. After Stefano had been relieved of his digits, all but his thumbs. Ed had embraced him before turning his attention to the bartender, making a few experimental cuts with his knife. 

The blood flowing had invigorated Ed and Oswald had sat on the bed to watch the show. Giving pointers when needed, but Ed proved to be a natural.

Knocking lightly on the door to announce himself, he opened it to find Edward with his hair still damp from the shower, sat on the bed wrapped in a flurry white bathrobe. 

Avoiding the large bloodstain, he stepped over it to sit with Ed on the bed. Handing over the champagne flutes he got to work on the bottle. 

The pop and fizz made them both laugh, losing some of the champagne in the process.

The high melodic ring, from the clink of the crystal glasses as they toasted a successful evening, was like the triumphant first note of their own song.

Edward giggled adorably at his first sip, Oswald could only stare at the man sat before him. If not for the whims of fate the pair would not be sat here now. 

Less than an hour ago he had born witness to his beloved's first murder. It had truly been a wondrous thing to behold. Edward starting out clinical and meticulous, only to give in to the passion of the moment. 

Now Edward was a changed man, a new sparkle in those rich brown eyes. Oswald saw it all, the man Ed used to be, and the one that he could still become.

He had helped to unleashed something powerful within Ed, just as Edward had unearthed the soft and tender part of Oswald, that he reserved only for his mother. 

"You were magnificent".

Oswald hadn't meant to say it, the words slipped from his mouth, for some reason they wouldn't be contained. 

"Really?, was I?".

Edward looked shocked by his sudden outburst, and even now he showed his uncertainty. Studying Oswald's face for the validity of his statement. Ed must have read the truth in his features as Ed grinned back at him. 

"You were quite entrancing to watch yourself you know". Ed turned his body further around to him, knees brushing together. "Oswald I... I would really like it if you stay with me tonight... If that's something you think you might want... ".

Oswald was mildly flustered, he knew what Edward was asking of him, the hesitant, breathy cadence of his words, so at odds with his newly acquired confidence, left no question to what Ed was implying.

And how could he turn this man down, to consummate their relationship after a night of bloodshed and murder, what a fitting end to their evening together. 

"I would like that, very much so in fact".

He smiled softly at Edward, as Ed plucked the champagne flute from his hand, pulling him in for a kiss. They became so caught up in each other that Gabe's loud knocking was the only thing that registered.

"Boss, the cleaner is here and I got the clothes that you asked for".

Gabe handed them over to Ed and quickly made his exit. Oh, he had completely forgotten about the cleaner. Ed excused himself to get dressed in the en-suite, leaving Oswald alone. 

Within minutes Ed was back fully clothed, he kissed Oswald quick and dirty, leaving both men gasping for breath.

"Shall we?". Ed extended his hand in invitation, pulling him to his feet. 

"I have one or two things that need taking care of, you can wait at the bar until I'm done, or Gabe can drive you back to the house and I'll join you there".

Oswald cursed the fact that he still had things that needed sorting, before he could happily leave Gabe or Butch in charge. 

"I think I've seen enough of the bar for tonight, don't bother Gabe, I can drive myself... I'll see you there... Oswald, don't be too long".

Oswald watched Edward stride out with a spring in his step, doing nothing to hide his smile and chuckle. Ushering the cleaner into the suite, he handed over an envelope stuffed full of cash.

With that taken care of, he returned to the bar in search of Gabe. If everything wasn't sorted within the next half hour, he was just going to leave it all until tomorrow. 

Ed was waiting for him after all, and it would surely be the height of bad manners to leave him waiting too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I didn't want to leave you all hanging.   
> Thank you one and all for all your wonderful comments *hugs*.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's another chapter, enjoy!.

Ed exited the club with his excitement bubbling, putting a spring in his step as he made his way to the back where Oswald's cars were kept. 

The yard was poorly lit, deep pools of shadows covering much of the area. A few floodlights wouldn't go amiss, it would certainly keep the cars safe.

He laughed out loud, who would be stupid enough to steal a car from the Penguin?.

He's still a little bit amazed with himself for propositioning Oswald. He had feared that Oswald wouldn't pick up on his invitation, not sure if he could express himself any better without coming across as crass.

Still giddy with excitement, now with the thought of things still to come tonight. Although technically it was now the early hours of the morning, but he was far from tired.

He bypassed the car Gabe usually drove, instead settling on a nondescript sedan that was parked further back. It was nothing fancy but he only intended to drive it to the safe house. 

Swaying slightly due to his jaunty stride, he thought that he heard a noise. Stopping to study the shadows nothing seemed out of place. 

So with an amused shrug at the likelihood of him clearly hearing things, it wouldn't be the first time, he gave a small laugh at himself as he reached the car. 

As his fingers started to pull up the handle to open the door, he heard movement behind him. Turning swiftly on his heels someone spoke as they lunged from the shadows, and then the world went black.

Opening his eyes didn't help, he was shrouded by a canvas sack over his head and his glasses were gone. His lips were dry, something had been stuffed fairly deep in his mouth, oh wonderful, they had gagged him.

Assessing the situation he now found himself in, hooded, gagged, tied to a chair. He rocked side to side and had to stop when it wobbled precariously, threatening to deposit him on the floor. 

Shouting came out as a muffled, unintelligible garble. He would be grinding his teeth in irritation if the gag wasn't in the way. 

Taking deep breaths through his nose helped to calm him down, and had the added benefit of actually being able to hear whispered voices. 

Ed strained to make out what was being said, but they were too far away to make any coherent sense.

He could discern at least three separate voices, each different in cadence. Two men and what sounded like a rather irate woman, they appeared to be mid argument. 

Ed huffed through his nose, typical, he'd ended up in the middle of a domestic. 

The voices moved further away and the sound of a door slamming caused him to flinch. Then everything went quiet, splendid. He sagged in his seat. 

He had no idea who would do this or where he was. Then the realization hit, oh dear, Oswald probably didn't even know that he hadn't made it back to the safe house.

What was he going to think when he got there and there was no sign of Ed, would Oswald think that he had a change of heart?. That he had simply got caught up in the euphoria of the moment and now having had time to think, realized that he didn't desire to further their relationship. 

Or worse, that the fact that he'd committed his first murder had led him to panic and run?, leaving Oswald without saying a word. 

Either scenario wasn't good, he needed to get out of here, get away from his captors and back to his partner. 

He stretched his fingers out as far as they would go, which turned out wasn't far at all thanks to the bindings securing his wrist. 

He wanted to reach into his pocket and take out his knife, he started to wriggle himself forward, until he remembered that he no longer had it on him. After killing Stefano, Oswald had convinced him to leave the murder weapon, oh crud. 

He went to stamp his foot in annoyance, but he couldn't even do that with his legs securely bound to the chair. 

It would appear that he was at the mercy of his kidnappers, with no way to free himself and no chance of help coming. The day was not supposed to end this way. 

He had envisioned being snuggled up in bed with Oswald, after enjoying a night of unbridled passion together, not bound and gagged to a chair, alone.

**************************************************

"What the hell have you dragged me into?. Who is that in there?".

Lee was absolutely livid, Jim should have probably explained things to Lee before bringing her in, but things had ended up being rushed and he just hadn't had the time. 

"Calm down for a minute would you, let me explain".

Jim tried to stop her pacing, but she shied away from him dodging his touch.

"This had better be good or I'm walking, I mean it Jim".

"It's Ed". Lee's face went wide with shock. "He's been brainwashed or something similar by Penguin, it was the only way to get him here. Damn it Lee I'm trying to help him, Okay".

"I don't believe you!, you've kidnapped him and tied him up Jim. How is that helping him exactly?". 

Jim shuffled his feet looking contrite, but Lee was still fuming. 

"He's probably terrified, how could you do something like this?. And don't you dare go anywhere Harvey, I thought that you had more sense".

Harvey gave up on trying to slink away and ended up sitting himself down onto Jim's bed. 

After coming across Ed leaving the club purely by chance, Jim had followed him and quickly knocked him out. 

Dragging him back to the car and driving him to Jim's apartment. It had been Harvey's idea to gag and bag him, so Ed wouldn't be able to recognize them. 

Jim was hoping that it might scare some sense back into him, while he had contacted Lee to come and help crack the brainwashing. 

Harvey hadn't even had the opportunity to stop Jim, it all happened so fast. Now he was being subjected to Lee's ire, just when she had been warming up to him as well. 

"What is it that you expect me to do with him?. Unless you have done him serious damage I don't see why I'm here".

Lee stood with her arms crossed glaring daggers at the pair of them. Jim looked apologetic and Harvey had to give him points for trying, but Lee was a tough nut to crack.

"You used to work at Arkham, I thought that you could have a crack at breaking his conditioning".

She blinked at him before bursting out into mirthless laughter. 

"I'm a general practitioner, not a fully qualified psychologist. If Ed has been the subject of _brainwashing_." 

She rolled her eyes at Jim due to the ridiculousness of the idea. 

"I would probably do more harm than good. He needs a professional and that's not me, but thanks for making me your accomplice Jim".

"Please, just go and talk to him, you'll see what I mean. That man is not the Edward Nygma we all know. Whatever it is that Penguin has done to him, has replaced Ed with this cocky, vindictive, confident persona. Now does any of that sound like Ed to you?".

Jim was trying his hardest to convince Lee, he could see the disbelief written on her face. Lee actually liked Ed, even with all his weird foibles and riddles. 

"He's apparently in a... _relationship_ with Penguin. Harvey and I walked in on them... _kissing!_ ". 

Jim looked like he was going to be sick, his face scrunched up in disgust just by having to say it. 

"Come on Lee, we have to do all we can to help him. If that entails keeping him here until he's come to his senses, then that's what I'm going to do".

Jim was a stubborn ass, and Lee knew that he would do that, keep Ed tied up for however long it took, until Jim was happy that Ed was back to his old self.

"Fine, I'll go and talk to him, but I warn you, this all sounds far fetched. I'm not saying that I don't believe you, but I think you're blowing this completely out of proportion. It's more likely that Ed is suffering a mild form of Stockholm syndrome. Brainwashing is just too science fiction even by Gotham's standards".

Lee wasn't happy with it, but maybe after a chat with Ed, she could convince Jim to let him go. If not she would just free Ed herself and hope that he wouldn't press charges against them. 

*******************************************************

Ed stopped working at his bindings, not that he was getting anywhere with them, when he heard a door creak open, followed by the sound of footsteps coming his way.

Low heel shoes on a hardwood flooring. The lighter tread led him to believe it was probably the woman. Clever, send someone none threatening at first, so his defenses were lowered. 

He felt the tug on the top of the cloth sack as it was pulled from his head. The world around him came back into focus, all be it somewhat blurred without his spectacles. 

It was definitely the woman, he inhaled noticing that she smelt kind of nice. Hold on one minute, he recognized the particular scent.

Light floral notes, masked with a heavy undertone of astringent chemicals and formaldehyde. Dr Thompkins?.

Spectacular, it was all starting to make sense now. The other voices that he'd been unable to make out, must be Jimbo and his erstwhile sidekick Defective Bullock. 

He repressed his laughter as Lee untied and gently removed the gag from his mouth. Oh how delicious, this might actually end up being quite fun. 

He felt his glasses being replaced on his face gently by Lee's dainty hands. His mouth was uncomfortably dry as he licked at his lips, to no avail.

His tongue was too dry to make a difference, not doing anything to ease his sore lips. He blinked up at her, squinting against the low light and gave a theatrical gasp. 

"Dr Thompkins. Oh my gosh, did they kidnap you too?".

His voice sounded awful, scratchy and low, barely above a whisper. So playing into it he started coughing. Which turned out to be a terrible idea in hindsight. 

He must have breathed in fibers from the gag, because his throat was now sore and itchy, and now that he had started, he couldn't seem to stop coughing.

Lee quickly moved over to the sink and filled a glass with water. Now he had the hood removed, he could see that he was tied to a dinning room chair in a rather messy kitchen. 

It didn't smell terrible, so it was doubtful that it was Bullock's place. He must be in Jim's apartment, the man really didn't have any taste, or cleaning skills by the look of it. He noted the pile of unwashed dishes stacked in the sink.

He sipped gratefully from the offered glass, as Lee held it against his lips. He spluttered at first still coughing, but it started to help ease the scratching in his throat so that he could breath again. 

It had the added bonus of making his eyes water, excellent, now he looked truly pathetic, all the best to play this out. If he can just convince Lee that he's the same old Edward, he'll be out of here in no time.

**************************************************

The cleaner had left temporarily to dispose of the rug and a few other furnishings, that had unfortunately sustained splatter. Allowing Oswald the opportunity to have a quick shower in the en-suite. 

It had made more sense to clean up properly before going to Edward. There would be little point in arriving for his rendezvous, only for him to have to postpone things further.

He hurriedly styled his hair, making sure that it didn't look a complete travesty. He could always sneak out of the back, but people attending the club expected to see the proprietor. And who was he to deprive them of a passing glimpse of The Penguin. 

Butch had made it back to the club after disposing of Stefano, unscathed and without incident. So he left it down to him to oversee the cleaner when he returned.

He chewed on his bottom lip hesitating about leaving the club while there was still evidence to be found. He usually liked to oversee things personally, but right now all his thoughts were consumed by Ed. 

It was doubtful that Jim would be back tonight, with or without a warrant, which he was unlikely to get with no evidence. But he was sure that he hadn't seen the last of him. 

All Oswald's problems of late stemmed from one man. It would make his life so much easier, if he could just bring himself to get rid of Jim once and for all. But for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

He intends to discuss it with Ed, maybe then they can come up with a plan to take Jim out of the picture, without having to kill him.

The safe house was in darkness when Gabe dropped him off and Oswald let himself in. Not that he had expected Ed to be waiting at the front door, eager to get the night started. 

The place was too quiet and upon finding the bedroom empty, he searched each room, finding no trace of Ed anywhere.

Even if Ed had stopped off somewhere on his way back, there was no way that Oswald should have arrived before Ed, so where was he?.

Oswald couldn't stop the rising panic that gripped him. Had Ed had some kind of an accident on his way back?, did his car crash?. He called Gabe to come back and get him. 

Was there anyone left in Gotham who would snatch Edward out from under him as retaliation?. The only name that sprang to mind right now was James Gordon.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dr Thompkins, what's going on?. Do you think you can untie me?".

Ed wiggled his fingers, he could feel the moisture from the tear tracks on his face and opened his eyes wide. He was hoping to look as truly pathetic as possible. Hitching his breath in an almost sob to really seal the deal. 

Lee looked conflicted, nervously toying with the glass in her hands, before seemingly coming to a decision. She pulled over another chair and sat down facing him. 

He frowned at her actions. Oh great, she was going to make him work for his freedom, of course it wouldn't be that easy. 

"Can we have a talk first Ed, and I told you to call me Lee, we are friends after all, aren't we?".

He sighed inwardly, great, so she wanted to talk, not totally unexpected. Honestly he would have been a little bit more surprised, had she just untied him and let him go.

"Of course, Lee". He forced a smile. "But what... what is all this?... What's going on?".

His arms jerked, wanting to move, to gesticulate wildly. But being bound such as he was, was becoming quite irritating. 

"You're not a prisoner, are you?". He forced out a sigh. "Why are you doing this?". 

Lee offered him the glass of water, which he declined with a small shake of his head. Trying not to flinch away from her touch when her hand landed on his knee. 

"How are you feeling?. I know that you've had a difficult few weeks, we're just worried about you, do you want to talk about it Ed?".

Not particularly, but it would look like he had little choice in the matter. Now, what would the old him have said. The downtrodden, overworked, loser that he used to be. 

"Just peachy, but I don't know why I'm here Lee. A diamond plate, a glowing grate, a place you never leave. Where am I?".

He didn't give her any time to answer the riddle. It's not as if she was likely to get it anyway. 

"Home, I would just really like to go home now, honestly I'm fine. As you said I've been through a lot, so if you would".

He lifted both hands up as much as his bonds would allow. The edges of his mouth lifting slightly. It was a tiny bit painful, but helped to sell how innocent and unthreatening old Ed used to be. 

She was studying him, he could see that she obviously did want to let him go, but he was betting that Jim had mentioned their confrontation earlier. So she clearly had doubts about him.

"It must have been... unpleasant, being held hostage, I know what that's like. It's hard to accept that you have no control, it's not your fault Ed if you had to do things that you wouldn't have normally to survive".

Ah, mutual bonding, she was really pulling out all the stops. Empathize with them, get them on your side so they trust you. Yeah he'd heard it all before, her psychoanalytical skills were textbook.

Honestly he could do a much better job than Lee, but it was only fair that he play along. Looking down into his lap, breaking eye contact with her made him look upset by her line of questioning. 

What was she insinuating, that Oswald had taken advantage of him?, how dare she presume that Oswald was anything other than a true gentleman. 

He bit the inside of his mouth, hard, tasting blood on his tongue, to prevent himself from snapping at her.

Her hand squeezed his knee, her way of offering comfort, all it did was make him uncomfortable not being able to stop her, he couldn't flinch away from her touch . 

"I'd like to know about you and Penguin, you know that you can tell me, it's okay. I won't judge you Ed".

Ergh, her voice was so saccharine, god it was pathetic that anyone would fall for this ham fisted act of concern. Where was she when he was first taken?, where were any of them?.

The only one who cared about him was Oswald. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this act up for. 

"You want to know the nature of my relationship with Oswald. That's what this is about, my choice of partner?. Is it because it's Oswald or because it's a man?". 

He laced as much hurt as he could muster into his voice. And just to add a little extra flair of the dramatic to it, he sniffled and resorted to fake tears. 

His crying could so easily turn into laughter if he wasn't careful. This whole thing was a complete farce.

"Oh Ed, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you... I'm just worried about you. It's not normal to want to date your kidnapper, you know that don't you?".

He nodded at what she said, still looking down, fighting back a fit of giggles that threatened to take hold. It made his shoulders shake. 

"Jim also said a few things that didn't sound like you, but I can see that he was mistaken".

Lee reached over and started undoing the restraints on his left hand. He risked a look up at her face, what he could see of it through the curtain of her hair.

Her brow was furrowed in concentration, as she struggled to get the last knot undone. She must have sensed or seen his head move, as she looked up and met his eyes.

He smiled at her wide and maybe more manic than he intended, Lee paused for a second before dismissing whatever thought she just had, returning her attention to unraveling the knot. 

Ed breathed a little more easily, as his hand was freed and Lee moved on to untie the binds on his right hand.

"Give yourself some time, I'm sure that once you come back to work and get back into your usual routine, it will help you find yourself again. I'm always here for you if you want to talk about anything".

Lee rambled on as she worked, offering more useless advice. She appeared to be having difficulty with it, why was this taking so long? .

He couldn't stop the annoyed puff of air from leaving his mouth, and his eyes narrowed as Lee's fingers stilled in their task. 

Lee stopped and pulled back, with his wrist still firmly tied to the arm of the chair. Ah, was the jig up then?. He thought that he'd been doing spectacular. 

****************************************************

Ed looked and sounded the same, he acted very much like his old self, but she was sure that he just huffed at her. Irritated that she was taking so long. 

The look in his eyes a moment ago, gave her reason for doubt. Why was he not nervously babbling away?, he seemed more calm than anything.

Apart from the tears, which seemed to have stopped now, Ed appeared much more confident than she was used to.

And what was with that flare of indignation?. Did he really think that it would bother her who he dated, it was the timing of it. Not to mention the dubious circumstances behind his sudden relationship with Gotham's new kingpin. 

She was starting to think that Jim might be right about a few things, Ed was different to the sweet, kind man she had come to know.

He had started to untie the binding on his right wrist, almost at the same moment that she had stopped. She watched as Ed's long fingers fumbled, unable to properly get purchase on his restraints. 

"Come on... pesky little bugger. Urgh".

She could see him losing his temper as his fingers slipped, the knot refusing to give, muttering under his breath.

No, this definitely wasn't the man she worked with. That Ed had a much nicer smile, when she let him participate in autopsies with her. Marveling at his boundless enthusiasm for learning something new and interesting. 

Occasionally his overenthusiastic approach was a little unsettling, but she saw it for what it was. Ed's natural curiosity helped brighten up her work day. 

But this Edward before her now, with his manic smile and unsettling look in his eyes. This Ed was just... wrong. Why had she dismissed Jim so quickly?.

One thing she was certain of, Ed could not be allowed to escape. Penguin had done something to Ed. It was unlikely to be mind control in her opinion, but something fundamental had obviously occurred during Ed's confinement. 

Lee realized that she was probably sitting too close, as Edward's temper got the better of him as he thumped the arm of the chair, clearly exasperated having made no headway with his bindings. 

She flinched back causing the chair to squeal across the hardwood flooring, at the piercing glare Ed was sending her way.

It gave her chills, the look so out of place, that until now she could never have imagined seeing it there on his face. She needed desperately to secure him back to the chair. 

It would only be a matter of time before his nimble fingers gained purchase on the knot, and once Ed was free, she was genuinely worried for her safety.

His smile which was quickly morphing into a superior smug smirk, did nothing to alleviate the growing sense that Ed, even tied up as he was, was somehow holding the upper hand. 

"Lee, be a dear friend and finish releasing me from this chair". 

Even his voice sounded off, deeper and more commanding. The words sliding from his mouth carried an unspoken threat. 

"This whole charade has become quite tedious and I do have somewhere that I'd much rather be".

Whatever game he had been playing lay forgotten, clearly sensing that there was no longer any point in him continuing with it.

She stood abruptly as Ed made a grab for her with his free hand. Knocking over the chair, causing it to crash to the ground with a loud thump.

The noise carried and she was relieved to see Jim with Harvey hot on his heels, coming to her assistance.

Ed sat back in the chair, grinning widely he barked out a laugh.

"Ohhhh, the gangs all here. Really!, this was your plan?".

He waved his free arm around indicating his current situation, before tutting his disappointment.

"We didn't want it to have to come to this Ed but you left us no choice".

Jim who had positioned himself between Ed and Lee, stood with his hands on his hips. He was giving the outward appearance of being fully in control, but Lee knew him too well. 

She could see his indecision even with his threatening posture as he loomed over Ed. 

"No choice!, you could have just left me alone Jimbo, after all that's your forte isn't it?".

Ed sneered, his voice a disgruntled grumble.

"Did you even think about what might have happened to me?. If I had been taken by anyone other than Oswald, I'd probably be dead now Jimmy". 

Ed's words dripped with venom, but he wasn't finished.

"Saint Jim, leaving the GCPD's resident _freak_ to whatever fate held. I really should be thanking you, because newsflash Jimmy, the old Ed... is gone".

Ed raised his hand to his face and blew into it, as if he were scattering the last remaining remnants of the man they all knew. Lee couldn't contain her shudder as Ed burst out into manic laughter.

"Good lord, gag him Jim before I get a headache. Lets just dump him at Arkham and let them mess with his noggin".

Harvey had already retrieved the gag from earlier, it dangled in his hand. Lee knew that Harvey never took to Ed, but she never thought that he could be so callus.

He was talking about the man she called a friend, someone she occasionally had lunch with if Jim was unavailable. He needed help, not thrust into the institution that she had been so glad to leave. 

Where all Ed would be subjected to, would be electro convulsive therapy, or worse. No she would rather he go back to Penguin if that was his only option. 

As Jim and Harvey secured Ed back to the chair, replacing the gag with more force than was strictly necessary. She snuck Jim's phone out of his pocket.

While they were both occupied with Edward, she hurried to the bathroom. Quickly finding the entry for Penguin she could only hope that she was doing the right thing. 

*******************************************

When Oswald's phone rang he was somewhat surprised to see Jim's name displayed. 

He had been calling him repeatedly but the coward had refused to pick up. Stabbing the button he ground his teeth, assuming a completely fake pleasant tone. 

"James, so very nice of you to return my many calls, I want Edward back right this minute or any semblance of cordiality is over for good. Am. I. Making. Myself. Absolutely. Clear?".

The line was silent for several long seconds, which arguably was unusual for Jim. Normally he would be brandishing back threats of his own. 

Oswald quite enjoyed their banter, but Jim had crossed a line by taking Edward against his will. All bets were now well and truly off. He had no compunction about killing Jim, if it meant Ed's safe return. 

The voice that finally spoke in a hushed whisper, was most certainly not that of James Gordon. 

"Mr Penguin, you need to come and get Ed. But I have to have your assurance that no one gets hurt". 

Well this was a surprise, but if he gave his word that no harm would come to her or Jim, he would be giving up any chance of revenge. 

"I'm Edward's friend Dr Thomkins, and if it's a choice between Ed being safe with you, or incarcerated in Arkham Asylum, well let's just say that you're the lesser of two evils". 

Oswald found himself chuckling. Oh, poor James was going to have his work cut out dealing with this one. 

"Done, you have yourself a deal Dr Thompkins. I, nor any of my people will be seeking retribution for the wanton kidnapping of my partner. Now I want an address if you would be so kind".

Oswald smirked happily to himself as he signaled for his troops. He had called Zsasz from the safe house, and the man had arrived prompt as always. 

His assassin was tooled up with more firepower than Oswald had ever seen the man carry. 

As Butch and Gabe bundled into the front, Zsasz took a seat in the back of the car with him as he finished up his call with the good doctor. 

Giving the address to Gabe, Oswald sat back relief flooding his system. Edward was safe and soon they would be reunited. Then they could conclude their unfinished business from earlier. 

As for Jim Gordon, he was a problem that needed to be dealt with. Sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos or commented *hugs* I love you all ♥. Thank you for sticking with me.


	17. Chapter 17

Oswald didn't bother knocking when they arrived at the address that Doctor Thompkins had given him. Butch kicked in the door before Zsasz and Gabe swarmed in, guns pointed at a very surprised Gordon and Bullock. 

Oswald took his sweet time strolling into the apartment. Now that most of his anxiety regarding Ed's safety had been put to rest, it was only fitting that he drew attention to himself. 

He was, after all a man who always liked to make quite an entrance. He scanned around the apartment, ignoring everybody else for now, until his eyes landed on Edward. 

Ed looked disheveled, but thankfully unharmed. His eyes lit up upon seeing Oswald, standing there with the light from the open door behind him, making him look very much like a knight rescuing his damsel. 

Trusting that his men would keep a watchful eye over the detectives, he zeroed in on his Edward. 

Removing the gag from his mouth and re-positioned his glasses for him, gave him a chance to check for any injuries. Ed lent up as far as his bonds would allow to brush the lightest of kisses across his cheek. 

Oswald blushed furiously at the action, removing his knife from his cane, he started to cut the bindings securing his arms to the chair, setting his love free. 

The moment that Ed's hands were loose, seemingly not caring that his feet were still bound, he stood and wrapped his arms around him, holding Oswald close. 

His breath hitched, to be enclosed in Edward's arms again, his own clasping Ed probably too tight, was too much. He could already feel tears forming. 

"Hush, I'm fine... It was even kind of fun for a while, although it did get a bit predictable and boring towards the end. And you saved me".

Ed smiled down at him, with arguably the softest smile that Oswald had ever seen directed at him. Suddenly it seemed unimportant that they had an audience. 

He pulled him down by his tie until their lips met, a kiss so tender and sweet, a tear of relief slipped out of his eye to trail down to the corner of his lips. 

Ed kissed away the salty treasure, licking it from his own lips as he cupped Oswald's face in his palm. They simply stared into each others eyes, there was no mistaking their love for each other.

Harvey made a gagging noise, even with so many guns pointed in his direction the man had to reaffirm that not only was he a sloppy detective without a romantic bone in his body. But apparently he also had a death wish. 

Before either Oswald or Edward could chastise him, or pull a gun and shoot him. Lee Thompkins whacked him with his own hat. She was fearless as she approached the pair. 

"Mr Penguin, I think you can leave now, we did have an agreement after all".

Ed grinned at her, truly manic for a second before it turned softer, more like the smile she was used to seeing from him.

"Well done Lee, nicely played...". Ed's voice was full of praise, then he cleared his throat and sounding exactly like his old self, he practically whispered. "Thank you for this".

"Your welcome Ed, I'm still your friend if you ever need one, you know where to find me".

Ed only hummed in response, keeping one arm firmly around Oswald. While his palm still lightly cupped his partners face, thumb gently stroking Oswald's cheek absentmindedly. 

"Lee, what did you do?".

Jim was incredibly annoyed, completely ignoring Zsasz who was now leaning casually against the wall, with a stupidly enamored look on his face. He walked within inches of the assassin to get to Lee.

"The right thing... I think?". 

Lee glanced at the pair of lovebirds, they both looked totally smitten with each other. She couldn't help but wonder if her and Jim had ever looked at each other quite like Penguin and Ed. 

"Damn it Lee, just look at them!. I told you he's done something to Ed".

Jim was rapidly turning red in the face, and both Oswald and Edward couldn't help but smile. There was nothing like an irate Jim Gordon to brighten up your day. 

"It's called love Jim, even I can see it. Stop being such an ass and get over it".

As fun as it was to witness James Gordon being put in his place, they really did have better things to do. Oswald handed Ed the blade so he could cut his legs free. 

"Dr Thompkins, it's been an absolute pleasure doing business with you. Jim, this isn't over, _my old friend_. I strongly suggest that you stay away from myself and my... ". 

Oswald looked back over to where Ed had finished cutting himself free, giving him an affectionate smile. 

"Partner. My good nature and charity only goes so far".

"That goes double for me Jimbo, I never made any such promise".

Edward stood at his side staring Jim down, a small smirk on his lips, before he turned his attention back to his paramour, offering Oswald his arm. 

"Shall we, I'm sure that we have plans for tonight. Glancing at his wristwatch he gave a rueful grin. "Well, this morning now!".

"We really not going to kill them boss?".

Zsasz was pulling a sad face at the prospect of letting them get away with kidnapping the boss's guy, and ruining his night off. He holstered both his handguns looking thoroughly dejected. 

Oswald clasped Victor on the shoulder as they made their way over to the door, mindful of the rocket launcher strapped to the assassins back. 

"Next time Victor, I'll even let you choose who to kill first".

Zsasz smiled bright. "Thanks boss". He looked over both Jim and Harvey before nodding his head and making finger guns at the pair. 

Seemingly having decided their kill order already, he sent them a wink before turning and following Oswald out of the apartment. 

Lee took it all in with horrified fascination. She had to admit that she was slightly envious. Watching the two men interact, it would seem that Ed just might have found his true love.

She cast an angry look at Jim, before grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter and followed Ed, Penguin and his entourage out the door.

"What just happened?".

Jim was dumbfounded, why would Lee do that?, make a deal with Penguin. Harvey retrieved his hat making himself comfortable on Jim's couch. 

"Your lady friend just saved both our hides, that's what. Now if you don't mind I'm going to crash here for a few hours, and go back to work and forget about everything that just happened".

With that, Harvey kicked his feet up onto the couch, placed his hat over his face and promptly started to snore. Leaving Jim pondering what to do next.

****************************************

Safely ensconced in the car, Ed found himself squashed in between Oswald and Zsasz. That in and of itself would have been fine, if it was not for the laser like focus that Oswald's assassin had on him. 

Victor Zsasz's scrutiny was starting to make him slightly uncomfortable. Being as subtle as he was able considering the confines of the vehicle, he whispered into his partners ear.

"Your assassin is kind of creeping me out".

Oswald lent forward to find Zsasz smiling somewhat soppy at the pair of them. Oh, it was a bit off putting, but that was just Victor.

"Knock it off Victor, we are not an exhibit for you to gawp at!".

"Huh, but boss you two just look so cute together. It's like a bag full of puppies or something".

Victor appeared sincere in his analogy. Oswald took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before responding exasperated.

"Be that as it may, you have just likened us to dogs Victor".

"Urh huh, puppies boss, they are so much cuter than dogs".

"Seriously?. They are dogs you imbecile, just look out the window or something".

Oswald sat back taking hold of his hand, linking their fingers together. His free hand gently rubbed at the marks left on his wrist from the rope burn. 

He may have been a bit more aggressive than he had first intended in his attempts to free himself. The skin was sore but unbroken. 

Oswald raised Ed's hand to his lips, kissing the tender flesh. Ed felt his heart soar at the simple action that was completely unfamiliar to him. No one had ever shown him such care and affection until now. 

"Aww, you guys are just too much!".

No one would mistake Victor Zsasz for being a romantic, but apparently there was more to Oswald's assassin than met the eye. 

This stunning revelation didn't stop the disgruntled noise from leaving Oswald's mouth, as he hung his head in resignation.

Ed chose to ignore Zsasz and squeezed his partners hand, trailing his thumb across the man's knuckles. 

Cataloguing the scars that littered the flesh, creating intricate patterns that Ed wanted to study under better lighting. 

Thankfully the distance back to the safe house was short, and Gabe dropped them off under strict instructions not to contact Oswald, unless the city was burning to the ground. 

Ed smirked at finally getting Oswald to himself, and their plans back on track, as they both tumbled through the door of the safe house.

Ed didn't waste any time in peppering small kisses over every available piece of Oswald's skin that was on show. Settling back on his lips, he kissed him hungrily. 

Oswald returned his advances with enthusiasm, only stopping when they both ran out of air. 

"I know we had plans, but I think we should put them on hold for now, I don't know about you, but after that little fiasco I'm kind of tired and would really just like to hold you".

Ed couldn't help but grin at how sweet and considerate his partner was being, it didn't stop him from teasing though.

"Was that a question, _Mister Penguin_?". 

Ed laughed softly before becoming serious, dropping his current seductive tone for a more heartfelt one.

"Doing anything with you is my pleasure Oswald. Even if it's only cuddling or sleeping. We have managed to fit quite a lot into today, and I'm not averse to getting snuggled".

Oswald relaxed before his eyes, smile soft as he continued to touch him, his hands running up Edward's chest and arms. As if his partner needed the reassurance that Ed was really here and unharmed. 

"Good... that's good". Oswald cleared his throat. "Shall we retire to the bedroom then?".

Admittedly Ed had intended that the snuggle part of their evening would take place after more strenuous activities. But he was completely fine with this new turn of events. 

Finding himself the little spoon on this occasion was actually remarkably pleasant. Just the way that Oswald had pressed himself flush against his back, using Ed's leg to rest his own damaged one on, felt much more intimate than what Ed had previously planned for the pair. 

With the adrenaline seeping away, he was finding it difficult to keep from falling asleep. Combined with the warmth and weight of Oswald pressed against him, holding him. Ed had never felt this secure or loved in his whole life. 

He felt himself drift off with a smile on his face. Oswald's soft breaths lulling him to a sound sleep.

******************************************

Jim tried hard to ignore the rumble of snoring that was loudly emanating from the direction of his couch, as he poured himself a tumbler of scotch. 

What on earth had Lee been thinking?. Contacting Penguin behind his back, and letting Ed go?. 

He shook the question from his head, taking a hefty sip from his tumbler. Wanting to feel the burn from the alcohol. Needing to wash away the sour taste of Penguin's performance. 

Whatever Edward had said to her, had clearly swayed her judgement. And Oswald's possessive display obviously hadn't helped matters. Well, it may have fooled Lee but Jim wasn't buying it. 

No way were they really a couple. Oh, the act had been a good one, he'd give Oswald that, but he was still adamant that Edward was being controlled. 

There had to be more going on than he had first originally thought. Just what exactly was Penguin planning?, whatever it was, it must be something big. 

It obviously had something to do with forensics, it would explain why he needed Edward so badly. But what?.

Help from Harvey and Lee was now out of the question. Fine, he would go it alone. Crack Oswald's conditioning himself, foil his scheme and prove to everyone, that Edward Nygma was most assuredly not in love with Oswald Cobblepot.


	18. Chapter 18

Since Jim's first plan had failed so spectacularly, he knows that he needs to come up with an airtight way of proving to everyone that he is right. No matter what, he isn't letting this go.

Over the last couple of weeks he's found himself preoccupied at work. His mind all consumed with Oswald and Ed. 

Going to the extent that the slightest mention that Penguin might be involved, in whatever minor way in a case, sent him scurrying to the club to question the kingpin himself. 

It didn't seem to make the slightest difference if he is involved in the case or not, that was totally irrelevant. But Jim would take any excuse he could to keep tabs on the kingpin. 

He knows that this is turning into some kind of obsession for him, but he can't seem to stop.

After the first week of sleepless nights, he had even taken to sleeping in his car outside of the club, while keeping Penguin under surveillance. 

Tailing them had been a problem as well, as it would seem that both Gabe and Butch were more than adept at losing him in minimal traffic. 

Add to the fact that more than once, Jim had fallen asleep and missed them leaving completely. So he was still none the wiser about where the were keeping themselves stashed away.

Ed was always present, Oswald appeared to be keeping a tight rein on his brainwashed scientist. 

They arrive, and leave the club together, Penguin apparently wont let Ed out of his sight. So getting Edward alone for a chat is out of the question. 

After a tense stand off with Edward the first few times, now Ed appeared more than satisfied to simply glare threateningly in his direction from his place at Oswald's side. 

That's when he wasn't utterly indifferent to Jim's presents, much like he was doing right now, not even giving him a passing glance.

"Always a pleasure James, I assume that I'll be seeing you again soon?". Oswald's voice dripped with contempt, as he indicated to Butch that their impromptu meeting was now over. 

Ed grinned wide at him, tipping his bowler hat in farewell, finally acknowledging his existence. He'd now taken to wearing it every time that Jim had seen him recently. 

He couldn't help but notice that Ed's choice of clothing was different too, his suits more snappy and figure hugging. 

Jim didn't like admitting it to himself, but Ed actually looked good. The hat was a questionable choice in his opinion, but somehow Edward made it work with his new attire. 

It only helped to re-enforced in his mind, the change that Ed had undergone due to Penguin's brainwashing. 

He owed it to Ed to break Penguin's hold over him, and get him back to his lab coat wearing self. 

This new other identity, so confident and self assured, just wasn't the Edward he wanted to call a friend. He missed the ever helpful man that was always so eager to please. 

Butch and Zsasz took him aside while escorting him out of the club. He was starting to fear the worst as both men crowded in on him. He was honestly waiting for the first punch or stab, until Butch spoke. 

"Would you like a key to the premises?... Detective!". Before he burst out laughing at his own witty quip. 

"I can give you a hand moving your stuff in if you'd like James". Victor Zsasz followed his comment up with an unsettling wink. "Although my place is much more comfortable than the club... or your car Jim". 

"Thanks for the offer... But I think I'll pass". Just great, his reconnaissance was blown and Jim was now beginning to wonder if Victor Zsasz was actually, seriously flirting with him. 

That thought, combined with the leering look that Oswald's assassin was now giving him, had cold chills run down his spine.

Harvey had tried his best to talk some sense into him, to get him to drop his vendetta against Penguin. But it had been to no avail, Jim just knew that he was right. 

The Irishman's gruff response of "Don't expect me to bail you out, when things go pear shaped", combined with the look of utter exasperation as he threw his hands up in defeat at Jim's stubbornness, had told him all he needed to know. 

Harv was going to be no help to him in bringing down Penguin.

Lee on the other hand had been avoiding him like he had the plague. Since the night that she had phoned Penguin, letting him take Ed, she appeared to have aligned herself with them. 

He had watched her just two nights ago as she arrived at Penguin's club, joining the pair for a dinner date. 

Her anger had been palpable, when after an enjoyable evening, if her happy giggles were any indication, she exited the club in Ed and Oswald's company. 

He had watched them both kiss her on the cheek in farewell, waiting for the pair to return inside, before he had sprung from the shadows to confront her. 

The punch to the face that he received from startling her, had resulted in a black eye, that his partner had smirked at yesterday. 

Before Harvey had stood in front of him shaking his head. Obviously assuming that Butch must have caught him snooping. 

He had tried to talk to her as he had cradled his face, but Gabe had escorted Lee to her car and stood guard until she drove away. 

Had Penguin somehow got to Lee too?, brainwashed her just as he had Ed, for part of his scheme?. Honestly, it had looked that way to Jim.

He had searched for her at the precinct, to check on her sanity and warn her away from Penguin. 

But it must have been her day off and she was still refusing to answer his calls. They all ended up going straight to voice mail, Lee was definitely doing her damnedest to avoid him. 

Jim had so far unearthed a grand total of zero. No proof of how Penguin was controlling Edward so thoroughly, or any evidence of the extent of his plans. 

It was almost like there was nothing for him to find. Or more than likely, Penguin was covering his tracks exceptionally well. 

But Jim promised himself that he wasn't going to give up now, especially since Lee had now been dragged into the equation. 

He would do everything within his power to bring down Penguin. Oswald Cobblepot had to be stopped, no matter the cost. 

******************************************

Oswald pushed the last of the paperwork aside, giving a sigh of relief. Since Edward had been helping out, somehow his partner had made even more work for him. 

The club was now running like a well oiled machine though, so he really shouldn't complain as his profits had almost doubled. 

As for his underworld dealings, Ed had turned out to have an aptitude for the more seedy side of his business. The gangs had all fallen into line, much to his chagrin, due to the increase income. 

Ed had been instrumental in lowering the taxes that the gangs paid Oswald. And thanks to Ed's analytical skills, his own profits had increased by almost 30%. 

Underhanded deals had never been so popular. The last few unaffiliated gangs were already rushing to join under Oswald's umbrella for a slice of the action. 

The only problem that had arisen of late was James Gordon's constantly persistent visits. Staking out his club was becoming a irritation that Oswald could ill afford.

Meetings had to be rescheduled away from the club, least Jim caught wind of information that would lead to Oswald's arrest for any number of things. 

At least he hadn't murdered anyone on the premises lately. Having to remove a body under Gordon's nose could easily turn into an absolute nightmare.

Oswald was well aware that Jim was just waiting for the right opportunity to lock him up in Blackgate. The thought never particularly bothered him, until he had accidentally fallen head over heels for Edward. 

The very thought of being separated from him, caused an ache to spread within his chest. He would not, under any circumstances allow Jim to separate them. 

The rhythmic tempo of Ed's knock against his office door, had his lips already starting to quirk into a smile. His partner didn't wait for him to respond before he opened the door. 

Sticking his head around the frame, Edward returned his smile with a chirpy "Hello!".

Oswald could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks in a blush at the simple greeting. This was utterly ridiculous, Edward was turning him into a lovesick fool. 

Since they had progressed their relationship to involve intimacy, Oswald hadn't felt like his feet had touched the ground.

Every look or touch from his lover left him floating on cloud nine, needing to restrain the urge to pinch himself over how lucky he was. 

It's like a dream come true, each day Oswald is afraid that he's going to wake up and find that none of it has been real.

"Are you about done, as I'm famished". Ed lent his hip against the side of his desk, riffling through the paperwork that Oswald had just barely finished. 

Watching Edward rearrange the stack into a more organized order, he rolled his eyes at Ed's instance that everything had its correct place. 

"Done and done. If Jim hadn't insisted on showing his face, _again_ , I would have been finished ages ago".

"Yes, he is becoming quite a problem. I would happily solve it for you, but I don't want to upset Lee. She might never forgive us if Jimbo met with an unfortunate _accident_ ". 

Ed clasped his hands together before moving them apart dramatically. His softly whispered "boom!", told Oswald how Ed was thinking about ridding them of their problem detective. 

He found it hard not to laugh at the twinkle in Ed's eye, at the very thought of blowing Jim into a million pieces. 

Of course he couldn't advocate his beloved doing something so drastic, not over the likes of James Gordon at least.

"Come now Ed, that's a tad over dramatic even for you. Fun as it would be, you are correct that Lee would not take it well". Oswald paused before clicking his fingers. 

"Why don't we just frame him for something, when the incompetent cretins at the GCPD finally work out that Jim's innocent, he will have forgotten all about us".

Ed snorted clearly amused by the idea. "I like the way you think Oswald. But Jimbo's a hard headed ignoramus, and would just keep digging until he found out who framed him. I have a much better idea... Lets keep him busy with something that isn't us".

Oswald frowned, confused. "Like what?".

"Jimbo's already looking into the Wayne murders, its like the worst kept secret ever. So all we have to do is point him in the direction of some poor sap, wind him up and let him go". 

Ed mimed the actions of winding up a clockwork toy. "It will keep him busy, all we need is someone to aim him at". 

Oswald gave it some serious thought, before breaking out into a wicked grin. "Edward, your brilliant!". Ed smiled at the praise. 

"And I have been having problems with that idiot Mayor, Aubrey James. I think that he will do quite nicely with a target on his back". 

"Splendid, now that's sorted, can we eat?. I really wasn't joking, I, um... might have missed lunch again". Ed offered his hand, looking somewhat sheepish. 

_"Ed!"_. Oswald knew that he must have looked disappointed with him, as Edward quickly interjected. "I know, it's just that I get so... um... caught up in what I'm doing that, well... stopping for food is an inconvenience".

Oswald decided to leave it for now, making a mental note to take a break himself, to make sure that Ed didn't skip any more meals. 

His mother had already commented on how undernourished his partner was. And he really didn't want another lecture from her, especially as Edward's lithe figure was better displayed in his new wardrobe.

The way that she had hovered over Edward, fretting about his health, informing Oswald that he needed to be taking better care of his partner. It had him meekly agree with a put upon, "Yes Mother, of course". 

Ed had been bemused, glancing self consciously between them. Oswald could tell that secretly Ed was enjoying all the attention, seeing how his mother made him so flustered, was probably a added bonus for him as well. 

Taking the proffered hand, he allowed Ed to help him to his feet. 

The soft press of his lovers lips against his cheek made him hum, before clearing his throat. "Now... that will be quite enough of that, food Edward, stop trying to distract me".

His complaint was halfhearted, and Edward knew it. 

Stealing a feather light kiss from his lips in defiance, Ed tugged gently at his hand. A mischievous smirk, already working it's way onto Edward's lips. 

"Come along... _Mister Penguin_ ". Ed fluttered his lashes coyly at him, practically purring, as he pulled him out of the office in search of food. 

****************************************

Lee tossed the still flashing phone onto the coffee table. It would only end up being yet another apology from Jim. 

Even more messages were clogging up her voice mail, but she couldn't find it in her to delete them.

Taking another sip from her glass, she eyed the wine bottle that was now almost empty. Not quite how she had envisaged spending her day off. 

Getting drunk over Jim Gordon and his obsession with Oswald. 

And that was another thing, spending time with Ed at the club, had changed her opinion of the Kingpin. 

It was likely dangerous for her to do so, but Oswald had ceased to be The Penguin in her mind. Now he was Edward's boyfriend, Oswald. 

There was no denying that the pair cared deeply for each other. 

It was great to see Ed so happy, after every hateful jibe he had been subjected to at work. Granted the new Ed took a bit of getting used to. 

The whole dating your kidnapper thing was a bit of a concern, but she had agreed to stay for dinner to scope things out. 

Honestly though, by the end of the night all her fears had been safely put to rest. 

If only she could make Jim see sense, but she had a feeling that it was a lost cause to even try. 

Jim Gordon would need to figure things out in his own time. 

She could only hope that Ed or Oswald wouldn't do anything too drastic before that happened. 

It must be the wine getting to her, that caused the smile to take form. 

Maybe it would teach Jim a lesson, if the pair retaliated for Jim kidnapping Ed. Just as long as they didn't hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you, to everyone who has stuck with me. I adore all your comments, even though I panic too much to be able to respond. Hugs to you one and all ♥


	19. Chapter 19

Ed had everything prepared, ready to be set in motion the minute Oswald decided that the time was right. He had planed and extrapolated down to the nth degree, leaving no room for error. 

Oswald had warned of Jim's propensity to wreck even the best laid plans. Sticking his big feet where they weren't wanted, but Edward was positive that he had all of their bases covered.

Every contingency had been planned for, their bait, a lowlife street thug, who was more than willing to risk a stint in Blackgate. Had already been arrested by the GCPD and was currently languishing in the cells at the precinct. 

Primed and ready to spill Ed's concocted story. Soon, Detective James Gordon would cease to be a problem.

Allowing the pair to truly work as a team, unhindered by the threat of arrest. Edward was giddy at the very prospect. So much so, that he was finding it difficult to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. 

He wanted to get Oswald's itinerary for his dealings with the underworld finished, before the club opened for business. 

These past few weeks had been exceptionally busy for the both of them. Only able to spend the barest minimum of time together. 

Most of which was spent snuggling up in bed together after a long arduous day, before falling asleep in each others arms. Too tired to engage in a lengthy conversation, let alone anything of a more amorous nature, much to his chagrin. 

And Edward had reached his limit, and so had managed to finagle things just right. Allowing them to spend the rest of the day together, barring any unforeseen complications. 

Which unfortunately, had a rather annoying habit of getting in the way of Ed's plans. 

Just as soon as these blasted itineraries were finished to his satisfaction, that is, if he can keep his mind from its continued wandering. 

Vividly picturing Oswald in their bed, waiting for him, beckoning him for a night of passion and mutual pleasure. 

As he chewed thoughtfully on the end of his pen, contemplating moving the weekly meeting with the Street Demonz to later in the day. 

Squeezing in a much needed meeting with the new gang the Low Boyz. The gang, who had just recently taken a stranglehold on the Narrows, had not affiliated with the Kingpin of Gotham yet. Something that could not be allowed to continue, if Oswald wanted to gain full control. 

He startled as Oswald's office door burst open, causing him to jump in his seat, surprised at the intrusion. 

Oswald should have been away from the club for most of the day. 

"What did you do Ed?. I told you to wait until I gave the word".

Oswald was livid, his face a worrying shade of puce. Limping more than usual and with a heavy step. 

He loomed over the paperwork scattered across his desk, as he pressed himself threateningly into Ed's space. 

Despite the growth and confidence that he had recently acquired, faced with Oswald on the brink of a tantrum, Ed couldn't help but feel like he was back at the GCPD. 

Useless and small, insignificant. Something that he vowed never to be again. 

He swallowed reflexively, torn between arousal at Oswald's dominant display, and annoyance over the interruption. 

Oswald should have been in meetings all morning in the warehouse district. 

Whatever it was, that was driving Oswald into a apocalyptic fit of epic proportions, Ed was at a loss. 

His murderous rage had never been aimed in his direction before, until now.

"I haven't done anything Oswald, we both agreed to hold off on our plan. What's... what's happened to get you so worked up?".

Ed wasn't happy with how his voice wavered, reaching out to touch his paramour tentatively, incase Oswald spurned his advance. 

As his hand connected delicately with Oswald's jaw, both men sighed audibly in relief. 

Oswald's exhale was much louder than his own. Ed didn't get the chance to savour the contact for long, as Oswald moved away from the desk. Ed missed the heat of Oswald's skin beneath his fingertips.

Oswald began pacing, the click of his cane was the only sound breaking the silence that had enclosed the room. 

Edward knew by now that Oswald would take his time, to calm down enough to properly articulate his thoughts. 

"Jim Gordon and that incompetent nincompoop, Aubrey James, are both missing. Swear to me that this isn't your doing Ed".

"What!?. Nooo... What do you mean by missing exactly".

Ed steepled his fingers, resting his chin on them as his mind whirled with possibilities. 

"Missing, as in no one has seen them since yesterday, they never arrived at work. _Missing_. It not a hard concept to grasp Ed". 

Oswald sounded more exasperated than angry, but Ed was too deep in his own thoughts right now, to really notice. 

The smallest of smiles started to take shape, stretching wider and wider, as the most logical scenario caused his grin to break finally with unbridled, joyous laughter. 

"Oswald, this is... fantastic!. No more Jimbo, and you no longer have Aubrey being a stubborn jackass by not taking your bribes. I don't understand why you're so upset".

"Because who do you think they are going to blame Ed?. Me... _Us_ ".

Oswald slammed his hands down onto the desktop, sending Edward's previously organised paperwork, fluttering to the floor, where it lay forgotten. Breathing heavy he continued his ranting.

"They will tear my organisation apart, I won't be able to conduct any business with the GCPD crawling around, looking under every stone and munitions crate, for their lost detective and that... that _halfwit_ ". 

Ed sat back in Oswald's throne like chair, his lips tightly pressed. Okay, Oswald made a valid point. 

Illegal meetings, general murder and armed shipments wouldn't be feasible, with Gotham's far from finest, dogging their every movement. 

It would make Jimbo's constant shadow tailing, pleasant in comparison. Knowing Bullock and his over protectiveness, in regards to his partner, the only thing that would make this go away was if... Oh Crud!!... 

They will have to find Jimbo, and the Mayor.

Ed already had a fairly good idea on who may have snatched the pair, he just didn't exactly know _who_ they were specifically. 

But logic dictated that the disappearance was connected to whomever was behind the Wayne murders.

His snitch must have already spilled his story ahead of time, alerting those who had orchestrated the Wayne murders, to think that Jimbo knew more than he actually did, and was closing in on them.

Oswald's choice of scapegoat, Mayor James, must be deeply involved for him to be roped into the vanishing act as well. It was all starting to make a warped kind of sense.

Ed had managed to stumble across an intricate puzzle, that he hadn't even been aware of. But now it captivated his full attention, and not just for the reasons that it would destabilize Oswald's position as Kingpin.

In a flurry of movement, Ed was up and out of the chair and around the desk. Grabbing his hat, that had miraculously survived Oswald's temper and stayed safely unharmed on the corner of the desk. 

He placed it on his head, as he took several long strides towards the door. Stopping abruptly, he turned on his heels to face Oswald. 

"Where were they last seen?".

Edward blurted, breathless with excitement. He didn't have a moment to spare. The very prospect of uncovering Gotham's greatest mystery. A puzzle so intricately woven that it had only come to light by pure accident, it was beyond fascinating. 

"The Mayor's residence, why does that matter?. Their not there now!. Ed where do you think you're going?".

With a single long-legged step, Ed shut Oswald up with an over exuberant kiss, knocking his hat askew in the process. Breaking the kiss, his glasses had misted up leaving Oswald a foggy blur. He whispered breathless. 

"I will find them Oswald, and get to the bottom of this mystery. This is indeed the most well crafted riddle, and you know how much I _love_ those".

Giggling to himself, Ed turned and almost walked straight into the door frame in his excitement. Correcting his path at the last minute, still giggling he hastened his pace, least Oswald tried to detain him.

~~~~~

"Ed... Ed... Oh for the love of God...".

Oswald knew that there was no way that he would be able to catch up with Ed, so he didn't even try, instead he quickly pulled out his phone, flipping it open. He called Zsasz.

His other hand held the head of his cane in a death grip so punishing, that his fingers had started to go numb under the pressure. He didn't even give Zsasz time to say anything as the line clicked, connecting the call. 

"Victor, I need you to follow Ed, he's on his way to the Mayor's residents as we speak. Tail him and keep him safe. If anything, and I do mean anything, happens to him, I'll... I'll....".

"Feed me to the fishes, no, throw me off the top of Wayne Tower, ohh... or maybe carve me into little pieces".

Zsasz was deadpan, but the underlying amusement in his voice revealed his more playful banter. 

On any other day, when he wasn't fretting over Edward's wellbeing, Oswald would tolerate Victor's particular brand of comedy. Today, was not one of those days. 

"All of the above Victor, or I might just have to get creative. Keep him safe, I have no idea what he's walking into. I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it".

Oswald snapped back full of venom, that only thinly veiled his concern. Victor knew him well enough by now, slipping back into business mode. His earlier frivolity forgotten. 

"Don't worry Boss, I will keep my eyes on your riddle guy. Nothing will happen to him under my watch".

Almost 2 hours later, Butch had already put out the word to all the gangs to be on the lookout for Gordon and the Mayor. Any sightings were to be reported direct to Butch or Gabe, so far both of their phones had been silent. 

Oswald knew that it was unlikely that the pair would be spotted, but he needed all the bases covered, just in case. 

He sat now in his office, shuffling the paperwork that Edward had so diligently been working on. He had no idea what order the papers should be in. 

After he had scooped them up off the ground, he had reorganised the paperwork, intermittently scanning them before putting them back into a pile. Unable to concentrate on Edward's hard work for longer than a few minutes. 

But at least they were tidy, Ed could rectify it when he returned. Any distraction right now was a welcome one. Anything to assuage the increasing levels of panic and worry regarding Edward's safety.

There was no one left to shake down for further information. His sources at the GCPD had provided the only pertinent details. Edward's stool pigeon had squawked early, sending Jim to question Mayor James at his home. 

Gordon's car was still situated at the destination. Parked abysmally in the only available spot, blocking the fire hydrant. He had gone in, and pouf!, vanished, taking that useless excuse of a Mayor along with him. 

There was no sign of a struggle, no reports of gunshots, or a disturbance in the vicinity. Whoever had abducted the pair were likely not amateurs. 

For someone to stay hidden behind the scenes, powerful enough to control the Mayor, it actually explained an awful lot. Falcone's warning to Oswald upon taking over the mantle, cryptic at the time, it was now starting to make sense. 

"Gotham is more an Aviary than a Zoo. I think that it's time I should take my retirement and leave things to the birds".

At the time Oswald had assumed that the comment had been a dig at him, The Penguin. It had ruffled his metaphorical feathers, but what if it had been the old Dons way of a apprising him of a situation, without outright saying it.

Oswald's musings came to an abrupt end as Zsasz entered into the office. 

"Knocking Victor, we discussed this".

Oswald rolled his eyes, exasperated. But the sense of relief that flooded his system, tamed his ire somewhat. 

"Uhhh, hummm. This is more important Boss".

Victor Zsasz looked pleased and expectant. The arch of his brow and slight upturn of his lips, was not an expression that Oswald was particularly familiar with. 

"Where's Ed?".

Looking behind Zsasz to the doorway as he got to his feet. A flair of panic stole his breath, where he expected to see his partner, he was greeted with only empty space. 

"Victor, so help me... If you have come back without Ed...".

"Chill Boss, Riddles is fine. He's outside with the van and your... guest. Are we in the kidnapping business now Boss?, I can add it to my resume".

Oswald's face shifted through several different emotions, before finally settling on disgust and irritation. 

" _Riddles... Really!!..._ Victor, his name is Edward, why is that so difficult for you?".

Zsasz's blank stare was enough for Oswald to give up, pushing past Victor in his hurry to see Ed, and whoever their new guest might be.

As Oswald approached the van he could hear muffled movement from within. Intermittent thumps and bangs, accompanied by pain filled whines and moans.

Flinging open the doors, to the sight of Edward hunched over a prone figure, currently sprawled across the bed of the van. That wasn't as startling as the manic look in Ed's eyes, when he turned his full attention to Oswald. 

Edward looked magnificent, resplendent. The blood, splashed liberally over his hands and suit, glistened like diamonds in the waning afternoon light. Oswald couldn't help but be captivated by him. 

" _Oswald_ ". 

Edward held out his blood covered hand, offering Oswald to join him in the tight confines of the back of the van. He didn't even hesitate, allowing Ed to hoist him inside with a slippery grip. 

"Our new friend here seems to have a phenomenally high tolerance for pain. It's fascinating, really. Conditioning or shear willpower, I haven't decided yet. It doesn't matter what I do to him, he simply refuses to talk".

Ed poked his fingers into a freshly bleeding bullet hole. The man bucked and whimpered somewhat disappointingly.

"As fun as this is Edward my darling, why are you bothering to torture this fellow?".

Instead of answering, Ed handed Oswald a mask. It's matte black finish, dull in the last rays of the afternoon light. 

Cheek arches pointing downward subtly, gave the mask a more form fitting appearance. The bridge of the nose, angled upwards. Sharp and bird like, finishing in a peak that could only be described as a beak. 

"People walk along me to enjoy the view, some stand still, to do some fishing too. What am I?". 

Oswald smiled up at Ed, his fingers tapping the mask. The leather was hard, almost rigid beneath his fingertips. 

"A pier?".

"Correct!. More specifically the docks, 9C in particular. This intriguing individual was overseeing the delivery of some cargo. Don't worry, I had it moved to your warehouse down at dock 6. I found manifests and delivery documents in Mayor James's study, I have those too".

"That's all very wonderful Ed, but it still doesn't explain why you have him". Oswald nudged the man with the toe of his shoe. "Bleeding out at the back of my club, when that bearded, sorry excuse for a detective, might pay us a visit at any moment".

"Oh, I see your point. But to answer your question... I believe that his employers are the ones that took Jimbo and the Mayor. If we can get the information from him, not only will it get the GCPD off our backs. But Jimbo and Aubrey will owe you for saving their skin".

Oswald hummed, he liked the sound of detective James Gordon being in his debt. Much more so than that useless imbecile Aubrey James. 

"Well, if you put it like that. It would be awfully rude of me, were I not to do everything in my power to help our poor Mayor and Gotham's best detective, in their hour of need".

"Would you like to help me with extracting the information?. I did clear your schedule from...". Ed shifted his sleeve to glance at his antique skeleton Breguet watch, that had been a gift from Oswald. "Ohh, now in fact".

"Convenient. Well then, in that case, how can I refuse. But first, let's move this to somewhere a little more comfortable shall we".

After a quick phone call to Gabe, they would need a driver to take them to one of Oswald's more secluded warehouses. The pair looked down at their captive, before laughing together in excitement of what was still to come.


End file.
